So In Love With Two
by midnight craving
Summary: It's been three months since Beck broke up with Jade, and she's ready to move on with her life. On that note, she meets Big Time Rush's James Diamond... And trust her when she says the boy does NOT take rejection well...
1. You Don't Know Me

"So In Love With Two"- Mikaila

_You Don't Know Me_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious nor Big Time Rush, or any actors/actresses who portray them. I also do not own any songs used throughout the story plot- just the idea**

**Pairing**: Beck/Jade/James

**Song(s) included**: "_You Don't Know Me_" by Liz Gillies

**Chapter Summary**: _After taking refuge in Hollywood Arts High, James gets separated from his friends, which lands him in the Black Box Theater. There, this member of Big Time Rush is about to meet his Big Time Challenge in one Jade West.  
_

* * *

_**+++ Hollywood Arts High:**_

_**Black Box Theater**_

Jade West was ready. By ready, she meant with a lot of things. She was ready to finally show her father her future as an actress was solid, once and for all. She was ready for her final years at Hollywood Arts, her determination to beat Tori Vega stronger than ever. She was ready with new music in her arsenal to show everyone she wasn't a screw-up; that was worth everything she'd always claimed to be.

Most of all, she was ready to move on. From Beck Oliver.

Three months. HA's hottest couple were broken up for three months now, and Jade was done sulking and remaining heartbroken. No, that wasn't Jade West's style- she was better than to let some boy run her life. She was going to step up and stop wasting her time on a guy who clearly didn't want her, and had the gall to break up with her using a door!

No, no more. Not from this chick, anyway. Jade will pity the next girl who decides Beck is worth dating; they can witness for themselves how robotic her stupid ex could be. See what it feels like to be humiliated in front of an entire audience when he shouts he isn't happy with their relationship.

Yeah, that wasn't bitterness in her voice. No sir, none.

Jade walked across the small stage, her steps measured and precise. She needed something to release some stress. Normally, she'd vent to Beck (who wasn't an option anymore) or Cat but neither were an option, considering everyone, except her, decided to hang out at Tori's house.

No, what she needed was decidedly more… _Powerful_.

And, what was more powerful than her voice? Psh, nothing, that's what.

Taking a small remote from her pocket, Jade pushed a button to start the music she'd recorded earlier and burned onto a CD. The familiar beat strummed through the hidden speakers, filling the small room with a guitar rift that soothed her.

Breathing in deeply, she began singing the lyrics to the song she'd personally written.

"_You think you know me  
But you don't know me  
You think you own me_  
_But you can't control me_

_You look at me and there's just one thing that you see_  
_So listen to me_  
_Listen to me_

_You push me back_  
_I push you back_  
_Harder, harder_  
_You scream at me_  
_I scream at you_  
_Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder"_

With a genuine smile on her face, she began dancing to the beat on the stage. She forgot how **freeing** this song was, especially when it expressed her true emotions- it was gratifying, to say the least. This was exactly what she'd needed to relieve her stress and frustrations.

"_I'm dangerous so I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
You don't know me_

_You think you got me_  
_But you don't get me_  
_You think you want me_  
_But you don't know what you're getting into_

_There's so much more to me then what you think you see_  
_So listen to me_  
_Just listen to me"_

Unknown to the Gothic teen, she was no longer alone. A pair of mesmerized hazel eyes watched as she danced and sang her heart out, her movement graceful, voice flawless. He couldn't get enough of her performance.

_**+++ Hollywood Arts High:**_

_**With James**_

He hadn't meant to walk in on her private concert, but James Diamond had desperately needed someplace to hide, and fast.

James and his friends had been close to the school when a mob of fans had recognized them. Not seeing another option, they had taken refuge in the school where it appeared as though no one was around.

Oh, how wrong they had been. They hadn't realized they were entering a Performing Arts school, so hadn't accounted for the dozens of students still in various clubs and rehearsals. So, needless to say, they got mobbed again.

Thankfully, however, James had been able to sneak away while his best friends were either forced into signing autographs or trampled with enthusiastic embraces.

Besides, if he'd been caught along with them, he wouldn't have had the chance to meet this extremely talented young woman who could sing and dance like a professional. Why he hadn't heard or seen this beautiful girl before, he needed to find out. Now.

"_You push me back  
I push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I scream at you  
Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder_

_I'm dangerous so I'm warning you_  
_But you're not afraid of me_  
_And I can't convince you_  
_You don't know me_

_And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting_  
_And the pain feels okay, it feels okay (hey)"_

About to interrupt her performance, James paused. The more into her song she got, it appeared that much more personal. Her lyrics almost broke his heart for some reason. It sounded like she'd just gotten out of a tough relationship, but who in their right mind would dump this Goddess?

What was not to like? Her jet locks of hair looked silky to the touch, and the added colored streaks were daring and suited her pale-as-snow skin tone, which looked creamy and blemish-free, he might add. Her clothes were dark and edgy, clearly not James's usual type, but there was something unique about her that he instantly found interesting.

James was snapped out of his appraisal as the unknown girl began wrapping up her song, once more mesmerized by her voice.

"_You push me back  
I push you back  
You scream at me  
I scream at you  
Louder __[x9]_

_You push me back_  
_I push you back_  
_Harder, harder_  
_You scream at me_  
_I scream at you_  
_Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder_

_I'm dangerous so I'm warning you_  
_But you're not afraid of me_  
_And I can't convince you_  
_And I don't have to_  
_I think you know me"_

As the last note rang throughout the room, Jade was startled when someone began clapping and whistling enthusiastically. Her attention immediately snapped towards the source of the noise, her ice-blue eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?" she snapped, crossing her arms defensively under her breasts. "Can't you see this room is being used?"

The admittedly handsome guy, who looked around her age, smiled charmingly but her eyes only narrowed more, her scowl deepening. Yeah, Beck used to smile like that, so if this fool thought it would win her over, he was barking up the wrong tree. Been there, done that.

James's smile faltered just the slightest bit when the girl continued to stare unblinkingly at him. Okay, maybe it wasn't a good idea to approach her so directly, but he'd been too eager to talk to her after her performance to wait. Besides, he was James-freaking-Diamond, and James-freaking-Diamond always got what he wanted.

And, right now, he wanted this mysterious girl.

"My name is James-"

"-Well, _James_," Jade scoffed, rolling her eyes, "As you can see, I was practicing, so don't let the door hit you as you leave. Got me?"

James frowned, crossing his arms over his chest now. A stubborn tilt of his chin was the only sign that indicated he was ready to stand his ground and out-wait her into listening to him. "Well, I'm not leaving," he said, raising a mocking brow with a smirk.

Jade growled, "What did you _just_ say to me?"

"I'm. Not. Leaving," he slowly repeated, as if she were a child.

She stomped up to him, fists clenched at her sides. Oh, how she wished she had a pair of scissors on her right that second. She'd show this pretty boy who he was messing with. No one messed with Jade West and got away with it!

"Well, **I'm** telling you that you better leave or else."

James's smirk grew bigger, knowing he was getting under her skin even more with the disrespectful show he was putting on. Truthfully, he was a lot smoother with the ladies, but something about this girl brought out his more playfully dangerous-side. The side that liked to play with fire, and had no trouble dishing out what was served with a witty comeback. The side that showed he wasn't all about his looks and hair and fame- the side that said he was a teenage boy and liked girls who gave him a challenge. Exactly like the one who stood before him.

"Oh," he retorted, setting a trap for the beautiful singer. "And, who _exactly_ are you?" He made sure to keep his tone mocking, but it was hard. This girl had serious talent, and he couldn't wait to get his hands on it. He could just see the duets they could create already!

Jade twitched, her hand shaking enough to show she wanted to punch that smug expression off his face. "The name's Jade West. I wouldn't forget it if I were you."

His entire face lighting up like Christmas, James smiled. Hook, line, and sinker.

"Trust me, I won't," he promised. "I also predict we'll be seeing lots of each other, too, Jade West."

* * *

_**+++ The End +++**_

_**Until next time!**_

**~Thank you for reading the first chapter of my new series, "So In Love With Two" :3 I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review with your feedback- I wanna know what you liked and what you didn't. Thanks again!~**

**PS. The rest of the chapters are going to be longer, promise ;)**

**Follow me on Twitter for update/story ideas (or just some random thoughts I want to share) at azn_m**


	2. Big Time Rush

"So In Love With Two"- Mikaila

_Big Time Rush_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious nor Big Time Rush, nor any songs used throughout story plot. I also do not own any actors/actresses who portray them. The only thing I own is this idea and any mentioned OCs**

_**~Thank you to Guest, Jeremy Shane, BadeElavan, and jhenybadefan, who reviewed! I really appreciate it~**_

**Pairing**: Beck/Jade/James

**Song(s) included**: none

* * *

_**+++Previously:**_

_Jade twitched, her hand shaking enough to show she wanted to punch that smug expression off his face. "The name's Jade West. I wouldn't forget it if I were you."_

_ His entire face lighting up like Christmas, James smiled. Hook, line, and sinker._

_ "Trust me, I won't," he promised. "I also predict we'll be seeing lots of each other, too, Jade West."_

_**+++Present Time:**_

_**With Jade and James**_

Jade smirked, for once amused with the guy in front of her. "Oh really?" she mocked, becoming more confident with the conversation. "You _predict_ that, do you?"

James's expression immediately became suspicious, but he answered, "Yeah, I do." He wondered what her new game was but he was more than ready to play. After all, it wasn't like he was doing all this on his own- getting the other guys would be a piece of cake, and Gustavo would be the only real obstacle (but one they could manipulate with a little planning).

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you," she stated, beginning to walk passed the pretty boy. She made it to the door he'd entered through before adding over a slim shoulder, "On second thought, do it."

Then, with an evil but sexy smirk, James was left alone as Jade left to parts unknown.

He released a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding since the jet haired teen had come close to coming into physical contact with him. The sheer aura wrapped around her frame was a bit overwhelming but in an oh-so-good way he couldn't get enough of.

It was that moment the door banged open again, and James half expected it to be the mysteriously talented Jade West. He was a little disappointed, however, when Carlos, Logan, and Kendall, ran in, slamming the door closed behind their backs.

"Where have you been?!" all three boys shouted at the same time upon seeing James.

"Have you been in here this **whole** time?" Logan demanded to know, arms crossed over his chest in outrage. "You could have totally saved us by letting us all hide in here, too, you know!"

Carlos fixed his helmet, a frown on his adorable face. "This seems suspicious," he declared, eyes scanning the entire room he could see. "Really un-James-like!"

Kendall also looked closely at their friend, who had a certain dazed look in his eyes. The blonde smirked. "Seems to me James met a girl and now has a crush," he sing-songed in a playful voice.

"What?!" Carlos and Logan exclaimed in surprise. Leaning forward slightly, both dark haired teens took careful stock of James's condition. Their eyes widened.

Although Kendall hadn't spoken Jade's name nor actually met the girl, James couldn't help the goofy smile that appeared on his face. He did have a crush on her already, didn't he? Just one amazing song and one little meeting had been all it had taken for him to develop feelings for her.

Now, all he had to do was to actually snag the girl.

James looked at his friends, all three waiting for an explanation. He smiled boyishly, innocently. "I need your guys' help with something," was all he said before they all jumped on board, his abandonment forgiven and forgotten.

_**+++Gustavo's Office:**_

_**One Hour Later**_

"So, let me get this straight," Gustavo said, giving the group of four a small glare behind his usual sunglasses. "You want **me** to sign this girl a record deal just so James can date her?" By his tone alone, one would have to be deaf to not hear the disbelief and incredulousness he felt.

Kelly shook her head, wondering what the boys were up to now. "You four do realize it isn't all just up to Gustavo on who gets signed or not, right? Griffin has to approve, too, and we're working on only James's recommendation."

"Trust me," James said with an imploring look on his handsome face, "Jade is seriously talented and she can _dance_. She goes to a Performing Arts school! That's got to be a sign."

Gustavo sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He would never admit it, but James and the rest of _Big Time Rush_ was his favorite band he'd ever signed, but that didn't help their current situation. He could, however, give this mysterious girl, whom had James wrapped around her little finger already, a chance.

"Alright," he conceded, only to be interrupted by loud shouts of excitement from the guys. Raising his voice, he shouted, "But there are a few conditions!"

"Aww," the four whined in exasperation, rolling their eyes. They'd been so close to being in the clear but, of course, things couldn't be that easy. It never was.

Ignoring their protests, Gustavo started listing his demands, knowing they would pull them off one way or another. They had a knack for that, and he couldn't wait to also see how they would screw up first. Those moments normally brightened his week.

"I need to see a live performance or audition, so you need her to either come in or set something up. Also, if I do decide to sign her, she needs to be approved of by Griffin, so I suggest her first recording be down here. For now, that's all you need to worry about."

Gustavo gave them a warning look, and they all perked up in attention. "Since this is under only James's recommendation, I'm putting him in charge of her. And, since he's in charge of her, that means you three-" he pointed at Logan, Kendall and Carlos to add emphasis, "-are also in charge of her. She screws up, you screw up. Deal?"

James smirked confidently. "Trust me, she won't screw up."

The only problem he could see now, though, was Jade not agreeing to working with him and the guys. She hadn't appeared to know (or care) who he was, so it may pose a small problem.

However, he was James Diamond. He had an amazing job and even cooler friends. If they could come up with anything, they could think up a way to get Jade at least a little interested.

But the question remained: How?

_**+++Palm Woods:**_

_**BTR Apartment**_

"So, are you going to tell us about your mystery girl yet?" Logan asked, taking a seat on the couch. He turned to watch Carlos slide down their swirly slide and figured he'd do the same a little later. The Latino had a way of making things look fun at any given time.

James and Kendall flopped down onto seats of their own. The former smiled another goofy smile that made his friends snicker at how smitten he was.

"Her name is Jade West," James informed them, his voice dazed. "She goes to that school we hid in, Hollywood Arts. She's… Different."

Logan instantly opened his laptop, fingers furiously typing the needed information to find this girl. It wasn't hard- James provided enough to do a well-enough search. Besides, there couldn't be many girls with that exact name going to that exact school, especially since HA's admittance is pretty strict.

"Got it," he chimed out, a proud grin on his face. His eyes widened when he got a better look at her. "Wow, she's not your usual type, James."

Carlos appeared, hopping over the back of the couch to land next to Logan. "I wanna see, I wanna see," he exclaimed, nearly knocking the other boy from his seat. The Latino's eyes widened, too, which prompted Kendall to also stand and take a look.

"She's so pretty!" Carlos said, grinning at James in that adorable way only Carlos has.

Not needing to say anything, Kendall glanced over his shoulder at James, who remained seated. "She's on her school's website, ," he stated, raising an eyebrow. "Interesting name, by the way."

Logan added, "The school seems to encourage their students into posting personal videos, and Jade has posted some we can look at, including ones where she was 'Slapped' in."

Carlos gasped, "They have videos of people slapping her?!"

"No," Logan instantly answered, panicked that the Latino was misunderstanding what he said. He jerked the laptop screen into Carlos's view, gesturing wildly at where he'd read the term. "See? I just meant other people posted something and she was included in some way."

While Logan calmed Carlos down, James made his way closer to see these videos she'd posted. He was interested in what she'd do; what she considered worthy of being online for everyone to see.

Looking at the titles alone was amusing, to say the least. Kendall must have thought so too, for he commented, "Jade sure hates a lot of stuff."

"But she added a couple of segments of things she loves," James defended, pointing out said videos. "The newest one happens to be one of them."

"I think we should watch all of them," Carlos suggested, grinning at his friends. "That way we can kind of get to know her, at least a little bit, before we actually meet her."

"That's not a bad idea, Carlos," Logan stated, smiling. He turned to Kendall and James, both boys beginning to grin too. "You guys in?"

"Psh, of course," they responded, and all four boys started the first video with avid interest.

_**+++BTR Apartment:**_

_**About An Hour Later**_

"Tell me something you like," Jade's voice said from the video James was watching carefully. His thumb nail was in his mouth, chewing like there was no tomorrow. He had a bad feeling about what was about to happen, especially considering the good-looking guy she was 'interviewing' was her (ex) boyfriend.

There had been nothing to suggest they were still together, and this video was dated some time ago. There was also the fact Jade hadn't posted anything to show she was in a relationship, and neither did the guy, Beck Oliver.

James also took comfort in the fact she hadn't named Beck as something she loved- though those videos were a good source of information. He could also admit the Relationship Advice segments were cute, but Jade had been a brunette, so it must have been done some time ago too.

"Like or love?" Beck replied, sitting casually on the couch, watching Jade with his chocolate eyes.

Jade shrugged. "Love," she threw out.

James disliked how charming Beck's grin was, especially when it was directed at the Goth.

"You."

Jade's, "Aw," was almost heart-stopping, and so was when she stood to sit in Beck's lap. James had to turn off the video before it could cut itself off. There was only so much he was willing to watch, after all.

"They're so adorable," Carlos cooed dreamily, palms cupping his chin in a love-struck pose. "I hope they're still together!"

Logan and Kendall gave their oblivious friend horrified expressions.

"I bet they were dating for a long time, too! I mean, did you see the way they interacted?" the Latino sighed, a grin curling his lips up. "Their kids will be so cute! I just-"

"-Carlos!" Logan and Kendall finally shouted, effectively stopping the helmet-wearing teen from speaking.

Clueless, he asked, "What?" His dark eyes widened in the next second and he glanced guiltily at James, who appeared a little disheartened. Whipping his head to face the other two again, he exclaimed, "Logan, come up with a plan!"

"Me?" the brainy boy asked, incredulous. "Why me? Kendall! You come up with a plan this time."

Kendall was already shaking his head in the negative, and Logan lowered his head to pout. "Nope, no can do, Logan. We're counting on you, buddy." He slapped Logan in the arm in a friendly-encouraging manner, but it didn't improve his friend's mood. "Come on, do it for the Bro-Code!"

Logan slowly looked up, a suspicious look on his face. "What about the Bro-Code?" he asked.

Kendall threw a mischievous grin Carlos's way, who sent the same look at James. James, getting the message, returned it with a slow smirk.

The blonde turned back to Logan, who looked about ready to bolt to avoid whatever they had planned. "Oh, you know," he began, "the code that says the smart Bro must come up with all the plans when it concerns another Bro who needs help getting the girl."

He said it so casually, only a true genius would figure out he was lying through his teeth.

Logan's suspicious expression instantly morphed into a bright grin. "Oh okay," he conceded, nodding in understanding. "I have a plan then!"

It was the other three boys' turns to look suspiciously at their dark haired friend. "Really?" Kendall asked.

"Of course not!" Logan snapped, frowning at the three. "I'm not stupid- I know what you three are trying to do! You're trying to change the Bro-code without telling me. Well, I won't be fooled." He abruptly stood from his seat, a finger pointed in the air imperiously. "I won't be fooled, I tell you!"

With that, he marched to the front door, opened it then, left with a slam.

James exchanged glances with Carlos and Kendall, all wondering what just happened.

Their attention was caught by the door opening again, and Logan appeared with that same finger raised.

"Now I have an idea!"

_**+++The Next Afternoon:**_

_**Helen's Office**_

When _Big Time Rush_ had walked into the principal's office, they had expected squeals of excitement from the younger generation, not from Principal Helen specifically. Turns out the older woman was a huge fan and listened to their music constantly. It also didn't hurt they were all 'cute as a button', as she had put it.

Calming down, Helen retook her seat behind her desk. She gestured for the boys to get comfortable, so James took one of the seats in front of her, along with Kendall, while Logan and Carlos sat on the plush-looking couch.

"So, boys, what can I do for you?" Helen kindly asked, folding her hands in front of her. "And, can I have an autograph?"

"Of course," they instantly responded. Without batting an eyelash, they all signed a rather large poster Helen kept in her office, although they did wonder what they were getting themselves into when it came to Hollywood Arts.

James leaned forward, putting his best smile on his handsome face. "So, Helen- Can I call you Helen?" When she nodded excitedly, he continued, "So, Helen, me and the guys have a bit of a problem, you see. We were wondering if, maybe, you could help us?"

Helen waved a hand, giggling like a school girl. "Oh, of course, James. Anything for my favorite boy band!" she answered, "What kind of help do you need?"

"Well, you see," Kendall broke in, bringing her attention onto him. "James, here, has a huge crush on one of your students. Her name is Jade West and-"

The older woman held up a hand, eyes wide. "Did you say _Jade West_?" she asked, hoping she'd heard wrong.

James raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You know Jade?" he asked back, a little confused.

She shivered, hands coming up to rub her arms. Oh yes, she remembered Jade's re-audition to stay in Hollywood Arts. Helen still had nightmares!

"You could say that," she mumbled, shaking her head to clear the images. Clearing her throat, she inquired, "And how do you know Miss West?"

James smiled dreamily. "I heard her singing in one of rooms here. She's _amazing_."

Helen couldn't dispute that; Jade was talented in many fields. "Well, alright," she slowly said, "I get you're trying to impress her, but how does that involve me?"

Logan piped up this time. "According to the school's website, Hollywood Arts is having an event called a Kickback. We were hoping we could perform that night?"

Sitting back in her chair, she hummed thoughtfully. "I don't really know if that's possible," she said, ignoring their crushed expressions. "The Kickback is mainly for the students, you see. I don't have much power over what they do, and I think the music is recorded, nothing live."

"Oh, well, who should we talk to, then?" Logan asked, shooting a concerned look at James.

Helen flipped through some papers on her desk. "Well, I suggest either the school's counselor, Lane or Mr. Erwin Sikowitz. He's the Improv. teacher and happens to be pretty close to Jade and her group of friends."

James and the others stood to their feet with new determination. "Thank you so much," the brunette said, flashing his infamous charming smile. "You've been a huge help!"

She watched as the group of four left, a small smile on her face. If things were going as she thought they would, Jade West would soon find a new love and new happiness.

_Good for her_, Helen thought, _that girl needs a bit of joy in her life after the break-up._

_**+++Hollywood Arts High:**_

_**Sikowitz's Classroom**_

When the boys first met Sikowitz, they weren't sure if he was lying about being a teacher because he appeared to be a hobo, drinking coconut milk with a straw. And he was barefoot and going bald- what hair he did have was messy, too.

Not that they were judging his sense of… Style. They just didn't want to waste their time talking to a hobo when they needed to talk to the teacher. Of course. Yeah, that was their story.

Sikowitz laughed, head thrown back, after _Big Time Rush_ explained their predicament again.

He pointed at James, who backed away from the crazy man before he spilled coconut milk on him or something equally bad. "You- You have a **crush** on- on _Jade_?!" he sputtered out, laughing some more. "_Jade West_? She's kind of a gank."

"Gank?" the guys asked, unfamiliar with the term.

Sikowitz waved a dismissive hand, grinning like a maniac. "Besides, she's still in love with Beck, and Beck is still in love with her. They're just being stubborn about their feelings!"

James frowned. "Yeah, but come on," he protested, "I still have a fair shot against that guy." He waved his fingers by his face in his usual display of 'hotness'. "How can a girl resist _this face_ for long?" He even threw in a charming smile that always had girls lining up to ask him out.

The older man chuckled, finding the tallest member of BTR humorous. "If that's all you have going for you, pretty boy, Jade is gonna shoot you down. **Hard**. Beck is the resident 'hottie' and Jade is tougher than your average tough-cookie. You have to keep in mind that those two dated for nearly three years. All those feelings aren't just gonna go away."

James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall collapsed into chairs that littered the classroom. Their situation was getting worse by the second.

"So, what should we do?" Kendall asked, sounding just about defeated. How could he help James, _his friend_, when things were falling apart before they could be put together?

Sikowitz sat on his make-shift stage, leaning back in a relaxed position. "You'll have to really impress her, for one thing," he advised, seeing an opportunity to help Jade move on. In all fairness, he knew Beck and Jade belonged together; they brought out each other's better sides but, at the same time, he wanted his students to be happy, and Jade hadn't been happy for a long time (even with Beck).

Maybe this James-character will finally change that?

"How would you go about impressing a girl like Jade?" James asked, seeking wisdom from the Improv. teacher.

He sipped his coconut before responding. "Why don't you just tell her? If anything, Jade would like that you're honest."

"He could do that at the Kickback," Logan put in, shrugging vaguely. "I mean, if we got to perform, too, that would be awesome." His hint was sent in the teacher's way, discreetly.

Sikowitz seemed to ponder the thought but soon nodded. "Sure, why not?"

"YES!" the guys cheered, high-fiving each other.

_**+++Kickback:**_

_**With Jade**_

She really was quite proud of herself. Not once did she freak out about the girls surrounding Beck nor did she feel jealous about him talking to them. Instead, she felt… _Relieved_? Something like that; she was just glad she didn't have that burning fury within her anymore. Really, why should she waste her life on a guy who didn't want to be with her anymore?

Taking a sip of her punch, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. She rose a brow when she saw it was that pretty boy from a few days ago- James.

"Well, well," she mumbled, smirking. "What are you doing here? Last I checked, you didn't go to this school." Not that it mattered; anyone could come if they were invited, like Cat's ex, Daniel had been. "Jamie, right?" Yeah, she got his name wrong on purpose, so what?

"James, actually," he answered, smirking right back at the pretty Goth. "And, I don't go to HA but I am performing tonight with my friends. We're pretty well-known, if I do say so myself." His hands came up to smooth his hair back to add emphasis.

Jade rolled her ice-blue eyes. "Yeah, whatever you say." However, her gaze landed on his attire and she couldn't help but appreciate all the black he wore; a black short-sleeved dress shirt over a plain maroon wife-beater, with black jeans and black sneakers. A shiny chain was hanging from a belt loop, and she liked the spiked leather bracelet around the opposite wrist.

James beamed proudly when he noticed she was checking him out. "Like what you see?" he teased, which snapped her eyes back onto his face. "I can do a little spin for you, too, if you want?"

She couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped her throat, which made his grin widen if possible. "Fine," she conceded, twirling her finger around. "Show me what you got."

James slowly turned around, wanting Jade to see how attractive he was, especially considering their first meeting hadn't gone completely the way he'd planned. He had to score some brownie points.

_**+++Meanwhile:**_

_**With Beck**_

Okay, there was only so much a guy could take before he almost blows his top and snaps at the next person who talks to him. Seriously, how did all these girls from Northridge get into HA's Kickback? Beck was about ready to yell at them to leave him alone.

Sure, he was a nice and calm guy who took things in stride, but this was getting ridiculous. He wanted a conversation with an intelligent life-form, not with some airhead that cared more about her looks rather than brain-cell count.

This was one of those times he wished he were dating Jade again. She would've gotten them to leave him alone for the whole night and he could have a conversation that was more than half-way decent. Although Jade hated to show it, she was one of the smartest people in their grade and Beck missed their talks about anything and everything.

Now, his ears had to suffer the injustice of having to deal with bimbos who giggled too loudly and talked about nothing important or worth listening to. Seriously, was this what Jade had to live with while they'd been dating? No wonder she snapped so often and had little to no patience for them; Beck was coming close to snarling at them too.

_I seriously owe Jade for saving me back then_, he thought. _She'd known what she was doing. I shouldn't have reprimanded her so often._

Discreetly, he looked in the direction he'd last seen his ex in, hoping he could telepathically signal her into assisting him away from these other girls. Maybe with her jealousy all built up, she'd scare these chicks away from him for good!

What Beck found, instead, was Jade talking and laughing with some guy Beck didn't recognize right off the bat. He was a brunette with clothes that would compliment Jade's sense of style, and he was tall; possibly taller than Beck, with slightly wider shoulders and buffer-looking arms.

Oh, this was not good. Not good at all.

_Breathe, Oliver, breathe!_ He had to remind himself, calmly taking deep, discreet breaths to lower his sense of panic. _Jade isn't your girlfriend anymore- it stood to reason she would move on eventually. It wasn't like you were trying to get back together either!_

The sobering thought jolted Beck back into his usual cool. No, he hadn't seemed like he'd wanted to win Jade back; on the contrary, he'd been waiting for her to make the first move. Why? Because he had needed some sign that his ex still loved him, in some way.

Well, now it was pretty clear she'd decided to move on. He should be happy for her, but he couldn't help how it left a bitter taste on his tongue.

_This is Jade we're talking about_, his mind reasoned, _Even if she started dating again, it doesn't mean she'll go exclusive so fast! If she's nothing else, she's careful about the people she associates herself with._

Even with that thought, it didn't stop Beck from breaking away from his fan-girls in order to casually saunter up to Jade and her new friend. He was even kind enough to grab Andre on the way just in case the guy was bothering her (though the laughing proved otherwise).

"Hey Jade," Beck greeted, smiling at the Goth.

"What's up, Snow White?" Andre also greeted, mentally rolling his eyes at his best friend. Really, only a blind person wouldn't see that Beck was radiating jealousy. And none of the four that made up their little group were blind.

Jade gave her ex a confused look, taking another sip of her punch. "Beck, Andre," she greeted back, sounding unsure about what was going on. "Not that I care, but what are you guys doing here?"

For his part, James narrowed his hazel eyes the slightest bit at Beck's arrival. Well, the almost-actor was better looking than James thought but he wasn't discouraged about getting Jade on his side. No, if anything, he was even more determined.

"Just hanging out," Beck answered, "Who's your friend?" Vaguely, he gestured in James's direction and, while the guy looked familiar, Beck couldn't place where he may have seen him.

Before she could answer, James stepped forward and held his hand out. "James," he introduced, grinning. "James Diamond. Nice to meet you two."

After exchanging handshakes only guys could pull off without it being awkward, Andre was the one who made the connection.

"Oh, wow, you're from _Big Time Rush_," he stated, smiling widely. "Your guys' music is pretty off the chain." And he could only hope to one day sign with such a huge record company. Did Jade realize who _exactly_ she was associating with? If so, the girl had serious connections.

James chuckled. "Thanks. My friends and I-"

"-James, did you find her?" said friends interrupted, stopping suddenly when they noticed who James was talking to.

"Oh wow," Carlos said while staring dreamily at Jade. "You're way prettier in person."

Jade backed up a step, but that only encouraged the Latino in taking a step closer to her. "Thanks, I guess?" she replied, unsure. She turned to glance at James, who grinned sheepishly. "Friends of yours, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah," he answered. Sending his friends a warning look, he introduced everyone. "The guy in the helmet is Carlos Garcia then, you have Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell." After pointing to each boy to show who was who, James made it a point to gesture at the only girl. "Guys, this is Jade West obviously. Be cool." The last was a whispered order that only the four involved heard.

Kendall was kind enough to point out the other two boys with them. "And, these must be a couple of Jade's friends?" He smiled, instantly recognizing Jade's ex but choosing not to say anything.

Jade rolled her eyes but vaguely gestured to each. "Beck Oliver and Andre Harris," she introduced. Seeing her job was done, she went back to sipping her punch.

"Nice to meet you!" Carlos exclaimed, eagerly shaking the boys' hands. He went to hug them, but Logan held him back with a hand on his shoulder. As he pouted, the others shook and gave various forms of small talk and greetings.

While all this happened, James kept a steady stream of chatter with Jade, while Beck watched with cautious eyes. The latter wasn't sure what the brunette was up to but he knew he didn't like it, at all, for some reason he didn't want to explain.

Beck was snapped from his suspicious thoughts when Andre curiously asked, "So, what's a group like _Big Time Rush_ doing here?"

"And how do your friends seem to know who I am?" Jade's voice chimed in, sending a suspicious glare James's way.

Logan rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish gesture that didn't go unnoticed by the HA students. "Well," he awkwardly said, "We came up with- rather, James did- but we wanted to help and- I guess you could say-"

"- James wanted to perform for Jade tonight," Carlos helpfully stated, grinning adorably.

"CARLOS!" Logan, Kendall, and James (who flushed in embarrassment) all reprimanded with exasperated expressions.

Andre looked at his feet as he practically _felt_ Beck tense at the news. Well, this just went from a little awkward and tense to _extremely_ awkward and tense.

Jade raised an eyebrow, keeping her intense ice-blue eyes pinned on James. "Oh, really?" she softly asked.

James ran his hands down his face, wishing he could rewind the last few seconds to keep him from feeling this level of embarrassment. "Well, yeah," he settled for saying, knowing there was no going back now. "The guys and I are performing so that I could impress you. At least a little," he quickly tacked on, waving his hands wildly.

"Well then, get on the stage and show me what you got," she easily replied, shrugging like this was no big deal.

Of course, this was _Big Time Rush_ she was talking to, so her words were taken as a challenge.

A blazing fire of determination shining in their eyes, the four best friends declared, "We will!"

* * *

_**+++The End+++**_

_**Until next time!**_

_Thank you for reading this chapter- please leave a review to let me know what you thought! It would be much appreciated :3_

_**Thank you again~! And please follow me on Twitter at azn_m  
**_


	3. Most Girls

"So In Love With Two"- Mikaila

_Most Girls_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious nor Big Time Rush, nor any of the actors/actresses. I also do not own any of the songs used throughout story plot- just the idea and any mentioned OCs**

**Pairing**: Beck/Jade/James

**Song(s) included**: "_Famous_" by Big Time Rush, "_Most_ _Girls_" by P!nk

* * *

_**+++Previously:**_

_"Well then, get on the stage and show me what you got," she easily replied, shrugging like this was no big deal._

_ Of course, this was Big Time Rush she was talking to, so her words were taken as a challenge._

_ A blazing fire of determination shining in their eyes, the four best friends declared, "We will!"_

_**+++Present Time:**_

_**Kickback**_

Logan took a microphone, clearing his throat to catch everyone's attention. When a stunned silence fell over the audience, he knew it was the perfect time to announce what was going on. "Hey Hollywood Arts," he greeted, grinning boyishly. "As you may have already guessed, I'm Logan Mitchell from _Big Time Rush_- and I have a special announcement!"

Kendall sidled up to his friend, his own microphone in hand. "Our new friend, Jade West-" he pointed at said Goth, who looked amused, "-has challenged us into impressing her, especially James. You all know who James Diamond is, right?"

The students of HA cheered, showing their support.

The tall blonde continued, "Well, we're not ones to turn down a challenge, so we're gonna sing you all a song in hopes of earning Jade's respect. Do you think we can?" He cupped his free hand around his ear, leaning forward to catch the audience's answer. He wasn't disappointed by the uproar he caused.

Grinning, he handed his microphone to James, who was also grinning, blood pumping with excitement. "Carlos," the brunette called out, turning to look at their Latino friend, "Pick us a song!"

"Let's do _Famous_!"

James grinned at the audience, who all cheered enthusiastically. He made sure his hazel eyes connected with Jade's ice-blue orbs. "An excellent choice. Let's do this!"

**Big Time Rush:**

"_Do you want to  
Ride in a big limousine?  
Tell me do you want to  
Take a little bite of the fame machine?  
If you wanna be discovered  
And end up on the cover of every star-studded supermarket magazine  
You can do it  
Stick right to it  
It could happen tonight_

_You wanna be famous (famous)  
You wanna be the one who's living the life  
You wanna be famous (famous)  
You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride"_

As James and the others performed, Jade bobbed her head lightly to the up-beat music. She would never admit to liking their songs, but she did know good music when she heard it. Instead, she plastered an amused smirk on her pretty face, knowing James would put a little extra something into his singing if he thought she wasn't impressed.

"_Do you want to  
Cut to the front of the line?  
Baby, do you need to  
See your name in lights just like the Hollywood sign?  
Come on, we gotta work harder  
Fight the fight together  
Take you to the top  
We've got the winning team  
It's your moment  
You can own it  
It's the American dream_

_You wanna be famous (famous)  
You wanna be the one who's living the life  
You wanna be famous (famous)  
You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride"_

Beck frowned discreetly as he noticed the way Jade watched James carefully, like he was the only one performing on stage. He couldn't explain the way his chest tightened- it couldn't be jealousy, right? That was insane- he was Beck Oliver and Beck Oliver **did not** get jealous!

"_All day  
All night  
The camera's on and it never lies  
You're under  
The spotlight  
Twenty-four seven till the end of time  
Whoa, oh  
You wanna be famous  
Whoa, oh  
You wanna be famous_

_You wanna be famous (famous)  
You wanna be the one who's living the life  
You wanna be famous (famous)  
You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride_

_You wanna be famous_

_Your song is on the radio_  
_Hot rotation video_  
_Bright lights, fan mail_  
_Paparazzi on your tail_  
_Tour bus, private jet_  
_Thinking big ain't failed you yet_  
_Just one thing you can't forget_  
_Takes more than just wanting it_  
_Aim high, never rest_  
_Put your passion to the test_  
_Give your all, never less_  
_Famous means that you're the best."_

The four best friends did their big finish, with James in the center of the action since this was technically his performance for Jade. The audience cheered in a deafening conundrum of pure noise, and the guys soaked it up.

Jade clapped slowly, her ever present smirk still in place.

James walked off the stage. As he made his way towards the Goth young woman, he was stopped countless times by fans, but he pushed ahead quickly before she decided to leave him behind.

He grinned charmingly at Jade, looking for praise but he already knew he wouldn't receive any, not from her anyway.

"That was awesome, dude," Andre complimented, clapping James on the shoulder.

The brunette smiled at the other boy, his friends now at his side once more. "Thanks," he said, "Maybe one day you should think about performing with us?"

"The more, the merrier," Carlos added, grinning from the adrenaline of having a great show. "What about you, Beck? Would you wanna perform with us?"

Beck seemed a little startled that he would be included. After all, James was the guy trying to win over his ex, so it stood to reason the Canadian-born boy would be taken aback by Carlos's suggestion.

All the same, he shook his head. "Nah, I don't really like to sing. I'm serious about acting. Thanks though."

"Well," Logan said, smiling, "If you change your mind, you know where to go."

"But, back to what _really_ matters," James announced in a challenging voice as he locked eyes with Jade, who had remained silent. "How did you like our performance? Were you impressed?"

"Yeah," Carlos, Logan and Kendall added in, their eager expressions almost borderline desperate.

Jade crossed her arms under her breasts. "Your performance was… Cute," she answered, smirking in amusement.

"_Cute_?" Kendall repeated in disbelief, his jaw practically hanging open.

Logan, in a wistful tone, said, "She thought our show was _cute_."

James copied Jade's stance, arms crossed over his chest. He frowned at her for a second before grinning cheekily. "Fine, then you go up there and impress **us**," he stated, raising a superior brow.

"Gladly," was all she said before walking away to get ready for her impromptu performance. Not once did she look back, and James appreciated her level of confidence- it could rival his!

Carlos rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Yes! Now we get to see her sing live," he cheered, bouncing excitedly where he stood.

"How do you guys even know Jade?" Andre asked, curious. From his side, Beck shoved his hands into his pockets, also interested in hearing what _Big Time Rush_ had to say.

"I kind of walked in on her while she was singing," James answered, a sheepish note entering his normally confident voice. "I watched her little private show, and I knew right away I wanted her to sing with me." What was heavily implied was that he had romantic feelings for her, too.

Beck clenched his jaw but didn't say anything. Instead, he nodded in understanding, as did Andre. The latter knew exactly how effective it was to watch Jade sing, especially when she always put her whole into it.

"That's cool," Beck said, finally speaking. "We gotta go find our other friends to let them know that Jade is gonna sing. We'll catch up later?"

"Sounds good," Kendall replied, smiling and waving as the two boys walked off. When they were out of sight, he instantly turned his gaze onto Logan, who was fiddling with his cell phone. "Did you get a hold on Gustavo? Jade will be performing in a few minutes."

Logan finished texting their producer, flashing a grin at his friends. "Yup," he answered, "Kelly said they'll meet us a little closer to the stage. Gustavo wants a front row seat."

"Alright, let's go," James said, eagerly smiling. He couldn't wait to hear Jade sing again.

_**+++Backstage:**_

_**With Jade**_

"Oh, Jadey, why didn't you tell me you were gonna perform tonight?" Cat, Jade's best friend, pouted. Currently, the redhead was sitting and sulking as she watched Jade adjust her headpiece. Apparently, the Goth wanted to be able to move as she performed, so refused the usual microphone.

Jade rolled her ice-blue eyes. "It was on the spur-of-the-moment. I told you that already."

Cat's expression instantly brightened back up. "Kay, kay! Oh! Did you watch _Big Time Rush's_ performance?" She released an ear-splitting squeal as she thought about her favorite boy band. "I was so surprised to see them. But it was a good surprise! You know, the kind that-"

"-Does Cat want some cereal?" the Goth sweetly asked, smirking deviously.

The redhead snapped her mouth shut with a panicked look on her pixie-featured face.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Anyway, I did see the show. It was dedicated to me, remember?" She asked the last blandly, like it was no big deal. Well, it wasn't- not to Jade West anyway. Just because BTR was popular didn't mean they stopped being human.

Cat opened her mouth to speak. "I thought it was very sweet."

Jade paused, her fingers adjusting the headpiece a little more so it wouldn't fall off. She thought about Cat's comment, and she supposed it was true, even though it was kind of a dare.

She shrugged. "I guess so."

"Jade, you're good to go in two minutes," a tech, who was working that night's Kickback, announced before disappearing again.

"Good luck, Jadey!" Cat cheerfully said, waving like the Goth was already walking away. When she got a small wave back, the redhead stood and left to find their friends again. Being backstage was fun, but it was too loud for the bubbly teen.

Jade watched as her friend left, her blood pumping through her veins as she thought about her upcoming performance. Finally, she didn't have to watch as Tori Vega took the spotlight again- No, this was all for Jade West.

And Jade West was going to have fun and show people she was _someone_, not a figure in the shadow of their idol. No, no more.

Breathing deeply, she prepared to sing her heart out, as she did for all performances.

"Next to take the stage," an Emcee announced, "Is Jade West!"

At the sound of the almost-deafening applause, she stepped out and made her way to the center of the stage to start.

With a small nod of her head, she signaled the techs working in the back she was ready. As the music streamed through the speakers and entered her body, she began moving to the beat and picked up her tempo when the drums started.

Adjusting the mouth piece for her hands-free microphone, she began singing:

**Jade:**

"_I never cared too much for love  
It was all a bunch of mush that I just did not want  
Paid was the issue of the day  
If a girlfriend's got some game  
Couldn't be more fly, gettin paid was everything  
But I'm not every girl and I don't need that world to validate me  
Cuz shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay her own rent  
Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart_

_MOST GIRLS want a man with the bling bling  
Got my own thing, got the ching ching  
I just want real love  
MOST GIRLS want a man with the mean green  
Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of  
A man that understands real love"_

Her eyes connected with Beck's as she sang, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. She wasn't sure if she was trying to convey a secret message to him, but she hoped he kind of understood that she was ready to move on; that she was going to start looking for what she needed in a guy.

As that thought entered her mind, she unknowingly looked at James, who was standing at the front of the stage, grinning widely and cheering her on.

She smiled, continuing to dance all over the stage since it was big enough to move around effortlessly.

"_I was a girl about the floss  
It was all about the cost, how much he spent on me  
Seek, for a man who's got the means  
To be givin you diamond rings  
It's what every fly girl could want or even dream  
But I'm not every girl and I don't need no G to take care of me  
Cuz shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay her own rent  
Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart, no no_

_MOST GIRLS want a man with the bling bling  
Got my own thing, got the ching ching  
I just want real love  
MOST GIRLS want a man with the mean green  
Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of  
A man that understands real love_

_MOST GIRLS want a man with the bling bling  
Got my own thing, got the ching ching  
I just want real love  
MOST GIRLS want a man with the mean green  
Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of  
A man that understands real love"_

Beck had gotten the message, loud and clear. His chest clenched at the thought of Jade moving on to someone who wasn't him. They'd been together since Freshman year- what would it be like to know she was no longer his?

He didn't much like the thought, but he couldn't bring himself to move. They'd been broken up for three months. Had he waited too long?

"_But I'm not every girl  
And I don't need no G to take care of me, no  
Cuz shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay her own rent  
Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart, oh most girls_

_MOST GIRLS want a man with the bling bling  
Got my own thing, got the ching ching  
I just want real love  
MOST GIRLS want a man with the mean green  
Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of  
A man that understands real love_

_MOST GIRLS want a man with the bling bling  
Got my own thing, got the ching ching  
I just want real love  
MOST GIRLS want a man with the mean green  
Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of  
A man that understands real love"_

James's cheeks were beginning to hurt, not that he minded or noticed, from grinning so widely. Jade looked amazing on stage, her dancing just as great as he remembered and her _**voice**_- Oh God, kill him now; he was in heaven.

He glanced at Gustavo to see his reaction. Kelly noticed his gaze, and she smiled, holding up two thumbs-up. He returned the gesture enthusiastically then turned back to watch the rest of Jade's dynamite performance.

He would never forgive himself for missing a single second.

"_Cuz I'm not most girls, don't wanna dance if he can't be everything  
I, I just want real love, said I gotta have real love  
Everything that, can you be everything that I dream of"_

Jade did her big finish, her breathing only slightly heavier than normal. She grinned at the roar of applause she received and threw a smug look in James's direction.

The brunette bowed graciously in defeat, but his eyes stayed focused on her and his grin never once faltered from his handsome features.

Gustavo took that moment to make his appearance on the Kickback stage, causing a hush to fall over the audience. In his hand he held a microphone and when he got that, no one will know.

"Jade West," he said, his voice echoing through the speakers, "How would you like to make a music deal?"

_**+++Outside Griffin's Office:**_

_**The Next Day**_

Carlos was biting his nails nervously, his helmet shaking with the force of his nerves. Sitting next to him, Logan read his medical textbook, and Kendall was playing some game on his phone. Across from the three, Jade sat with her arms crossed, impatiently waiting, and James was staring holes into the door that led into the record label's CEO's office, where Gustavo was arguing their case about said Goth.

"What if he doesn't like her?" Carlos finally exploded, his dark eyes watering at the thought. "What if we can't work with her because Griffin doesn't think she's good enough? But she's amazing! Why wouldn't he like her?"

The Latino grabbed Logan, shaking the other boy until his book fell out of his hands. "Why, Logan? Why wouldn't he like Jade?!"

Logan dizzily shook his head to put his thoughts back in line. He couldn't form one sentence that made sense, however, so he fell to the carpeted floor with a _thump_.

Kendall stopped playing on his phone. "I don't think there's anything to worry about," he stated, shrugging. "Gustavo was the one who picked us, and look where we are today. Jade's position on this record label is sound-proof."

James tore his eyes reluctantly away from the door. "Yeah, I wouldn't worry," he said confidently, but sent a look at Jade. "Are you worried?"

Jade's ice-blue eyes narrowed. "Don't insult me," she sneered, "I know I'm a good singer. I don't need some stuffed shirt CEO to tell me that."

The brunette grinned at her self-confidence. Any other girl would be sitting at the edge of her seat, jumping at any small noises. But not Jade; nope, she was cool as a cucumber and leaning back against the wall like she had all day.

"You're also a great dancer," James added, smiling as he remembered her performance the other night. "Do you act, too?" It would just make his day if she did.

She rolled her eyes, her fingers toying with some colored strands of hair. "Yeah, I do."

James leaped at the opportunity that presented itself. "Would you consider-"

He stopped when the door finally opened and Gustavo walked out with Kelly in tow. The latter was holding her ever-present clipboard, and the former was exchanging some last words with his boss before turning his attention onto the five teens gathered.

From behind his yellow sunglasses, he stared at Jade, who returned the look with a bored expression. The producer smiled, which the guys took as a _great_ sign.

"You're in, West," was all he said before cheers and sheer chaos broke out.

* * *

_**+++The End+++**_

_**Until next time!**_

**~Thank you for reading the third chapter of "So In Love With Two" :3 Hope you enjoyed it!~**

**Please leave me a review- it would be much appreciated! Tell me what you liked or disliked!**

_PS: I only picked "Famous" as their song because they were performing for a school that's on their way to fame, which I thought would be fitting. Also, check out P!nk's "Most Girls" – It's a pretty catchy song! (:_


	4. Music Sounds Better with You

"So In Love With Two"- Mikaila

_Music Sounds Better with You_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious nor Big Time Rush, or any actors/actresses who portray them. I also do not own any songs used throughout the story plot- just the idea**

**Guest**: Yes, yes I know, but I needed to add those in to get the story rolling :P I set up the chapters to run like this so that I can add more of the storyline – thanks for pointing that out! **PS**: next time leave a name so I can properly address you (:

_Thank you to everyone else who reviewed the previous chapters :3 Hope you enjoy this next one!_

**Pairing**: Beck/Jade/James

**Song(s) included**: "_You and I_" by Lady GaGa (but the cover Liz Gillies did), "_Music Sounds Better with You_" by Big Time Rush ft. Mann

* * *

_**+++Previously:**_

_He stopped when the door finally opened and Gustavo walked out with Kelly in tow. The latter was holding her ever-present clipboard, and the former was exchanging some last words with his boss before turning his attention onto the five teens gathered._

_ From behind his yellow sunglasses, he stared at Jade, who returned the look with a bored expression. The producer smiled, which the guys took as a great sign._

_ "You're in, West," was all he said before cheers and sheer chaos broke out._

_**+++Present Time:**_

_**Palm Woods**_

"And, this is the lobby of the building we're living in," James said, gesturing grandly from the entrance. After getting her record deal approved by the CEO, the guys had decided it was a good idea to move Jade into the Palm Woods. Although she protested, Jade soon gave in and was now making plans to move all her stuff into the hotel for upcoming stars and musicians.

Well, it was more like she'd glared at Logan to make the arrangements until he agreed. What could he say- her icy looks were convincing!

Jade cringed. "It's too crowded," she commented bluntly. Crossing her arms under her breasts, her eyes scanned all the people. "How do you live with such annoyances?"

"But, the more, the merrier," Carlos pouted, appearing next to Jade with shocking speed.

"I hate crowds," she mumbled in response, knowing she'd have to deal with the Latino the way she dealt with Cat.

Kendall threw in with a grin, "You hate lots of stuff."

Her only answer was to smirk in amusement because it was true.

James frowned at his friends getting along with Jade. While it wasn't a bad thing- actually, it was a very good thing- he didn't like that her attention was being pulled away from him. How was he supposed to impress her when she wasn't looking at him?

Clearing his throat loudly, he suggested, "Why don't you guys figure out where Jade's gonna stay while I continue showing her around? Logan still needs to find a moving van for her stuff, too."

At the mention of their brainy friend, all four teens turned to look at the dark haired boy. Currently, he was crouched and rocking back and forth, his hands clutching a notebook as his eyes frantically scanned over the words he'd written so far.

Obviously, he was afraid of displeasing Jade, so was doubly making sure not to screw up her move to the Palm Woods. The notebook was to ensure he didn't forget anything and that her transition was smooth.

"I think you broke him, Jade," Kendall commented in amusement, his hands shoved into his pockets.

Jade shrugged. "The soft ones normally do," she carelessly said.

James chuckled, although he made a mental note not be a 'soft one'. He just knew Jade would walk all over him, then discard him like yesterday's trash- definitely something he didn't want.

"Well, we wouldn't want him to get more stressed out. Go take him upstairs," he said.

Carlos playfully saluted before sprinting to Logan's side. Before the brainy boy could do anything, the Latino lifted him over his shoulder and proceeded to the elevators. Kendall followed behind easily, his long legs eating up the distance between them.

James noticed the way Jade watched Kendall, and couldn't help feeling a bit jealous- which was extremely unlike him, especially when it involved one of his closest friends.

Instead, he shook his head mentally to clear the unwanted feelings. "Don't tell me you're checking out Kendall," he said in a mock-hurt voice, one hand rising to lie over his heart, "Especially when you have such a good-looking guy, _like me_, standing right here."

Jade gave him a look that bluntly stated, _Honey, you aren't that much to look at, in my opinion_.

"And if I was?" she asked back, wondering how he would answer.

James was a little taken aback that she would respond like that, but recovered smoothly. He grinned charmingly at her. "For one thing, he has a girlfriend." Sort of, but he wasn't going to tell Jade that. Currently, Kendall was struggling with his feelings for Lucy, and Jo was pretty much out of the picture, having gone to New Zealand for a movie deal.

Her nose wrinkled cutely. "Figures," she muttered, but quickly changed the subject. "So, what else you wanna show me? It's not much to look at."

He gave her a curious look, not moving to continue the little tour. "That's it?" he asked, incredulous. "You're not going to, I don't know, ask more questions about him or _anything_?"

Jade rolled her eyes, showing her irritation. "Look, I'm not like Vega, where I think it's okay to steal other peoples' boyfriends." She shot a vicious glare at James, as if daring him to say otherwise. "If your friend is in a relationship, I wish him and the girl all the luck in the world."

Hazel eyes softened, and his tone turned serious. "Is that what happened with you and Beck? Did this Vega-girl steal him from you?"

If that were the case, James hoped to never come across those two again. He'd give them a piece of his mind. Who would be crazy enough to dump Jade, let alone want someone else?

Jade didn't know why she was doing this, but she admitted, "Did you watch the _Platinum Music Awards_? It was on a few months ago, but yeah. Did you watch it?"

He nodded slowly, though he honestly hadn't been paying attention. He and guys had been doing their normal crazy stuff, so neither of them had really caught it.

She sighed. "Well, Tori- that's Vega- performed that night. I was supposed to, because I was taking her place after she got fired, but it didn't turn out that way. But, that's not the point. Beck was always taking her side and he never listened to me. We argued a lot and then this stupid game show we got cast on just sort of sealed the deal- we broke up.

"Anyway, during the _Platinum Awards_, I caught him trying to kiss her. My friend Cat had left her video camera on and she'd been chatting with Vega earlier, so that's how I saw them."

James was impressed with how matter-of-factly the Goth was able to say all that. If it had been him, he would still be raging and angry. Quite frankly, he wanted to punch Beck and have a serious discussion with this Tori Vega-chick.

"You said tried," he commented, finally catching what she said. "What do you mean by that?"

Jade smirked mirthlessly. "_Vega_ was the one who pushed _him_ away. She said she couldn't do that to a friend, though I've made it clear from the beginning I would _never_ call us that. He tried to convince her, but she didn't give in. So, later, she came to support me, and I gave her her spot back."

James cocked his head to the side. A sudden thought occurred to him, so he asked, "Does either of them realize that the producer could have easily replaced Vega with someone who _wasn't_ you? That person wouldn't have cared what happened- he or she would have done what they wanted for an opportunity like performing at the _Platinum Music Awards_."

He should know that. The music industry was a pretty bloody competitive one; just look at Gustavo and Hawk's rivalry!

She shrugged her slim shoulders, "Doesn't matter if they did or not. That was a while ago- I'm over it and I'm done with feeling sorry for myself." She suddenly smiled, and James was struck stupid. "I don't need Beck to have a life. I forgot what it was like to just be **me**. I've missed just being able to do what I want. You know?"

James couldn't help but silently agree- the Jade standing before him was more than just a little extraordinary.

She was the Jade he was falling in love with.

_**+++Palm Woods:**_

_**Knight Residence**_

After their in-depth conversation, James finished up the tour around the Palm Woods then decided to introduce Jade to Mama Knight and Katie- Kendall's cool mom and little sister. He had a feeling she and Katie would get along perfectly; both girls were a bit evil but had their sweet moments.

"Mama Knight," James called into the apartment, grinning excitedly. He'd never brought a girl over to introduce before, so this was an experience he couldn't pass up, especially since that girl was Jade. "Katie? Anyone here?"

"Yeah, James," Mama Knight's voice answered kindly. Then, the woman who owned said voice came into view, a welcoming smile on her face. That smile only widened when she laid eyes on the Gothic young woman. "Hello, my name is Jennifer Knight, but you can call me Mama Knight. Everyone pretty much does."

Jade politely shook her offered hand. "Jade West," she replied, smiling slightly at the older woman. Jennifer was certainly nicer than when she'd met Beck's mom. "Pleasure to meet you. James has been talking nonstop about you."

Mama Knight seemed pleased, and Katie walked into view at that moment. The younger girl froze where she stood, looking Jade up and down curiously.

"I like the threads," she finally stated, finally connecting eyes with Jade, "You a model or something?"

Jade raised an amused brow, and James groaned quietly from her side. "Nope, sorry, kid. I sing, act, and dance."

Katie and Mama Knight rose impressed brows.

The former suddenly smirked. "Do you have representation? If not, my name is Katie Knight, and I'd be more than happy to become your manager." Out of nowhere, she pulled out a nicely printed business card and handed it to Jade.

The Goth took the card, but James was the one who answered for her.

"Jade is already under contract with the same label as me and the rest of the guys, Katie. Stop trying to steal her away!" He pouted at the smaller girl, brows furrowed seriously.

Katie winked conspiratorially at Jade, who tucked the little card away. "Just keep the card in case you can't handle dealing with these goofs every day."

"Hey," James protested, hands resting on his hips.

Mama Knight couldn't help chuckling over the banter between the two. She just knew for a fact having Jade around would certainly liven the place up even more so than usual.

_**+++BTR Apartment:**_

_**That Night**_

Kendall bounced into the seat next to James, the boys having just finished dinner. At the moment, it was just the four of them. Logan managed to get Jade's basic needs taken care of, so she was in her new apartment getting settled for the rest of her things. James was happy to learn she'd only be living down the hall from them, so he'd eagerly walked her the short distance to her new home, despite her protests and eye rolls.

"So, how was the tour?" the blonde asked his friend curiously. Inwardly, he was eager to hear what happened between the two – he'd never seen James so smitten with a girl before. It was endearing.

James smiled. "Mr. Bitters really likes her," he said, chuckling at the memory of their meeting, "She got so fed up with all the people in the lobby, she screamed at them to scram, and they did. Oh man, I have never seen Mr. Bitters so- so- so **happy** before!"

"Well, I'm not surprised," Logan commented, taking a seat nearby. His notebook was in his lap, his eyes scanning what else he needed to do for the next day. "You sure found yourself an interesting potential girlfriend, James."

Carlos bounced into the seat next to Logan, who almost spilled himself onto the floor. The Latino grinned widely, helmet askew. "She's a little intimidating, but I like her! I think she could keep James in line," he chirped out happily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked, semi-offended.

Logan regained balance quickly, sending Carlos a disapproving look. "Just what it means," he stated, turning a grin onto the brunette. "So, did you introduce her to Mama Knight and Katie?"

James accepted the subject change, but only because he knew he would get ribbed by his friends for the rest of the night if he continued.

"Yeah, I think Mama Knight really liked her, and Katie tried to talk Jade into becoming her personal manager." He rolled his eyes at the last, exasperated. "Otherwise, it was all very civil and I think even Jade enjoyed their company."

"That's great," Kendall said, smiling warmly at the thought of his mom and sister getting along with his newest friend. "Did you make any plans with Jade tomorrow? It's Sunday."

Logan glanced up from his notes. "I have to finish moving Jade's things from her house, so you can count me out," he said, immediately going back to work. He grabbed a pen from out of nowhere and began scribbling something down furiously.

"Oh," Carlos exclaimed, holding up his pointer finger. "Let's go down to the pool!"

Thoughts on how to impress Jade instantly flooded James's mind, and he nodded enthusiastically. "That's a great idea, Carlos!"

"Just make sure you don't spend _hours_ getting ready," Kendall teased, elbowing James in the side playfully. "Wouldn't want Jade to wait, right?"

James ran his hands over his hair, making sure not one strand was out of place. "You can't rush perfection, you know," he replied in a cocky voice, then sighed dramatically. "But, if it's for a girl like Jade, I'm sure I can make the sacrifice."

"Yup, she will definitely be able to keep him in line," Carlos brightly stated, grinning at an amused Kendall. "She's doing it without even realizing it!"

_**+++The Next Morning:**_

_**Jade's Apartment**_

James knocked on the door, his hands smoothing out his dark clothes to make sure he looked presentable for Jade. He knew he already looked good, but who would argue with perfection?

His attention turned back to the door as it opened, and Jade was standing in front of him. His jaw dropped.

She wore a corset-type top that was a silky violet color, which matched the streaks in her hair. The pants she wore were black but appeared almost painted on, except for the flared bottoms, which added shape to her already curvy figure. On her feet was a pair of black leather ankle boots, completing her outfit.

Jade smirked, liking the reaction she got out of the tall brunette. "Like what you see?" she teased, using his own words against him from the Kickback.

"You have no idea," he absently answered, then snapped his mouth closed as he realized what he'd just admitted.

She laughed lightly. Normally she wouldn't stand for any guy to be checking her out so openly, but this was the new Jade; the one that was over Beck and was ready to be herself again- independent, not constantly jealous, and _free to flirt with anyone she wanted_.

"Anyway, what do want, James?" she asked, raising a brow.

He flashed a sly smirk. "Oh, so now you remember my name?"

She rolled her ice-blue eyes but decided to play along. "Only when the person is worth my time," she replied.

James inwardly celebrated that he was considered such an individual. "Right. The guys and I are heading down to the pool today. Wanna come with?"

"I'm busy today."

He frowned, not pleased with this development. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Gustavo called and said the CEO wants me to start writing and recording music," she answered, shrugging. "I already have a few songs done, but I still need a few more. I'm going to be busy all day. Sorry."

A sigh of disappointment escaped him, but he couldn't hold it back. "Alright, I understand," he said. "If you have time later on, come down by the pool. Okay?"

Jade nodded once. "Sure. Later." With that, she closed the door without waiting for him to respond.

The brunette stood there for an extra minute, not knowing what to do, before he finally turned back to head to the apartment he shared with his three closest friends. He hoped he would get to see the beautiful Goth later.

If not, he'll just have to bug her at the studio.

_**+++Palm Woods:**_

_**Afternoon**_

"And, now, Jade is completely moved in," Logan announced, grinning widely at his friends. Carlos was hanging on the side of the pool; Kendall was sitting near the Latino, his legs lazily kicking in the water, and James was sunbathing in one of the lounge chairs.

James perked up, removing his sunglasses. "That's awesome," he exclaimed, grinning. "It feels like her stay is now more official, doesn't it?"

"It does," Carlos agreed, grinning in the way only Carlos could pull off. "We should go help her unpack! A girl shouldn't have to move all those heavy boxes by themselves."

Logan winced, pulling his phone out to check something. "Can't," he answered, which caught his friends' attention. "Gustavo sent me a text about shooting a new music video. He wants us at the studio within the hour."

Kendall and Carlos groaned, knowing their day just got longer. James, however, smiled. Now he may have a chance of seeing Jade.

_**+++Rocque Records:**_

_**With James (and Jade)**_

When Gustavo informed the guys how he envisioned the music video for their song '_Music Sounds Better with You_' was going to go, the brunette immediately knew he wanted to ask one certain girl if she would be his dance partner.

So, of course, he demanded what he wanted in that cute but imperious way he did and, surprisingly, Gustavo agreed. The producer's exact words were:

_"Fine, go get her. This will be a good promotion opportunity for her, too."_

Now, here James stood, right outside the recording studio Jade was scheduled to be in. He wasn't nervous, per se, but this was the first time he ever asked a girl he kind-of knew to dance with him for something as important as a video for _Big Time Rush_.

Taking a deep breath for courage, he quietly opened the door, in case she was singing. He would hate himself for ruining a recording- that's happened to him before and he did **not** enjoy having to start over.

Seeing one of the tech guys working the board, he shook hands with him before taking a seat to watch.

"Okay, Jade," the tech said into the microphone that let him talk to the Goth in the recording booth. "We're ready to start the last song when you are."

Jade didn't seem fazed about James's sudden appearance. She kept her focus on what she needed to do- make music. "Yeah, play it," she instructed, hands holding the music stand she would need to catch her voice.

**You and I:**

"_It's been a long time since I came around  
Been a long time but I'm back in town  
This time I'm not leaving without you  
You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh  
I'd give anything again to be your baby doll  
This time I'm not leaving without you_

_You said sit back down where you belong_  
_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on_  
_Sit back down on the couch where we_  
_Made love the first time and you said to me this"_

James couldn't help but think her voice was more beautiful than the last time he'd heard her, especially when she sang this song. It was slow but had a sultry feel to it- exactly like Jade, herself. It matched perfectly with the guitar and percussion, almost sending chills down his spine.

"_Something, something about this place  
Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face  
Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy  
Yeah something about, baby, you and I_

_It's been two years since I let you go,_  
_I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n roll_  
_Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart_  
_On my birthday you sang me a heart of gold_  
_With a guitar humming and no clothes_  
_This time I'm not leaving without you_

_Sit back down where you belong  
In the corner of my bar with your high heels on  
Sit back down on the couch where we  
Made love the first time and you said to me this_

_Something, something about this place_  
_Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_  
_Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy_  
_Yeah something about, baby, you and I_

_You and I  
You, you and I  
You, you and I  
You, you and I, I  
You and I  
You, you and I  
Oh yeah!  
I'd rather die  
Without you and I_

_C'mon!_  
_Put your drinks up!"_

James watched as the tech bobbed his head to the sound of her voice, and couldn't help the pride that filled him. Jade was impressive, indeed; he had yet to meet her equal.

He definitely made the right choice when he decided to make her part of his world.

"_We got a whole lot of money, but we still pay rent  
'Cause you can't buy a house in Heaven  
There's only three men that I'm a serve my whole life  
It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ_

_Something, something about the chase_  
_Six whole years_  
_I'm a New York woman, born to run you down_  
_So have my lipstick all over your face_  
_Something, something about just knowing when it's right_  
_So put your drinks up for Nebraska_  
_For Nebraska, Nebraska, I love you_

_You and I  
You, you and I  
Baby, I rather die!  
Without you and I_

_You and I_  
_You, you and I_  
_Nebraska, I rather die_  
_Without you and I_

_It's been a long time since I came around_  
_Been a long time but I'm back in town_  
_This time I'm not leaving without you."_

Jade released the microphone stand when she finished, the last note ringing wonderfully in her ears. She smiled, glad the song came out flawlessly- as always.

"Amazing job, Jade," the tech, who'd been helping her the whole day, complimented, giving a thumbs-up. "Now, you just gotta find out what you wanna record for your last track. Let me know when you figure something out, okay?"

"Thanks for the hard work," she said, waving at the tech who stood to take his leave. After sitting for the last couple of hours, she couldn't blame his semi-hasty exit.

Setting down the headphones, she watched as James eagerly stepped into the booth, grinning that charming grin she was beginning to think was stuck on his face. _Well_, she thought, _at least he's good-looking, so I'll let that slide._

"You were amazing, as always, Jade," he complimented when he was by her side. "What 'last track' was he talking about, though? Are you stuck on lyrics or something?" But he found that hard to believe. This was _Jade West_ he was talking about.

Jade led him out of the booth as she answered, "I've recorded all the songs I have written, but I need one more to make the number Gustavo said I need. I was thinking about making a duet since that's something I haven't done yet."

James saw his chance at finally getting to sing with her, so offered, "I could do it! I could sing with you."

She gave him a considering look, and he held his breath. "I'll think about it," she said, "I don't want to screw up my first debut, you understand? I have to make careful decisions."

"No, I totally understand," he replied, holding his hands up in a placating manner. "I completely understand- believe me. The guys and I have come a long way."

"Thanks. Anyway, why are you here? I doubt it's because you wanted to hear me sing again." She cast an amused look at the brunette, though he returned her stare with a bright smile as he remembered.

"Oh, Gustavo has us all here to shoot a music video, but I convinced him to let you be my partner for the dancing number we have."

She raised a skeptical brow, but looked a little interested. "Normally I would refuse because I'm not in this industry to just dance, but this could be good for promoting my image," she said, in a way that suggested she was mostly talking to herself, trying to weigh the pros and cons.

After another few minutes of mentally debating with herself, she turned her ice-blue eyes onto his hazel orbs. "Fine, I'll be your dance partner."

James couldn't help how he jumped up, fist-pumping the air. "Yes!" he crowed in excitement.

Under her breath, Jade mumbled, "Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?"

_**+++Music Set:**_

_**With Jade and James (and everyone else)**_

James and his friends could tell Gustavo was impressed with how fast Jade was able to pick up the steps to the dance they wanted for the video. Quite frankly, they were too, especially since she was coming in cold and had a limited time to pick it up.

But, she did and, the next thing everyone involved knew, she was whisked away to wardrobe and James missed their quick rehearsal because he got to hold her the way he wanted to, like they were a couple.

However, Jade was back in his line of sight soon enough. She wore an outfit that was easy to move in and what he considered 'street clothes'- cute, every day wear. Her hair was also missing the purple streaks and they loosened her curls, which made her jet locks fall down her back in a silkier fashion.

"Okay, everyone get into your places," Gustavo called out, which snapped the crowd into action and briskly making it to their assigned spots. "I want to finish this before dinner. Cue music, and action!"

**Logan:**

"_Better with you,  
Better with you, yeah..."_

**James:**

"_I try to write this down  
The words just don't come out  
It's hard to say how you feel  
Been down the longest road  
Said yes when I meant no  
I lost control of the wheel"_

**Logan:**

"_Cause you know that  
Things get so bad,  
You've got my back  
Make me wanna sing,  
And girl I'm singing about you"_

**Carlos:**

"_No sweeter sound  
Than what I've found  
No perfect love"_

**Logan:**

"_Could be more perfect than us"_

James would admit that his favorite part of shooting this video was the fact he got to flirt with Jade and she'd have no choice but to see how charming he was. He also enjoyed seeing her smile as he whispered nonsense in her ear when it wasn't his turn to sing.

**All:**

"_Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like  
The music sounds better with you baby  
It feels right, it feels right  
Everything's better with you"_

**Kendall:**

"_I used to think that love  
Was something fools made up  
Cause all I knew was heart break  
Whoa I couldn't help myself,  
Let this heart go through hell  
There only so much a heart can take"_

**Logan:**

"_Cause you know that  
Things get so bad,  
You've got my back  
Make me wanna sing,  
And girl I'm singing about you"_

**Carlos:**

"_No sweeter sound  
Than what I've found  
No perfect love"_

**Logan:**

"_Could be more perfect than us"_

**All:**

"_Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like  
The music sounds better with you baby  
It feels right, it feels right  
Everything's better with you"_

Jade couldn't stop the genuine smile that curved her lips up as James twirled her and danced, liking how smooth and graceful he was on his feet. The only other boy she'd ever thought about dancing with was Beck when they took salsa together.

Of course, she would never admit to liking the cute nonsense James whispered to her during the shooting, knowing he'd get a big head. She'd just keep that little fact to herself.

**Carlos:**

"_Every song  
Every rhyme  
Every word (music sounds better with you)  
Everyday (Everyday)  
All of the time (All of the time)  
Every way  
Music sounds better with you."_

**Mann:**

"_She's my music enhancer  
When the music plays, she's my dancer  
When I'm around her everything's faster  
Every question I have, she's the answer  
I'm head over heels  
Can't explain it, it's so surreal  
When I'm around you, baby, you make me feel like"_

The brunette grinned as he got to wrap his arms tight around the Goth, her back resting against his entire front. He couldn't help but note that she fit perfectly with him nor the way she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck unconsciously.

He found the action endearing and hoped she never did that with another guy now that she's done it to him. He supposed he'd just have to keep a close eye on any guys who approached her.

**All:**

"_Everything's better with you, oh, baby  
It feels like, it feels like  
The music sounds better with you, baby  
It feels right, it feels right  
Everything's better with you, oh, baby  
It feels like, it feels like_  
_The music sounds better with you, baby  
It feels right it feels right,  
Everything's better with you  
Music sounds better with you_

_Music sounds better with you"_

"And, that's a wrap!" Gustavo shouted, clapping his hands to show how pleased he was with BTR and everyone involved with the shooting. "Get changed and you're free to go. Well done, everyone!"

Jade caught James before he walked off with his friends. When he turned his charming smile her way, she asked, "Do you still want to do that duet with me?"

James's smile morphed into a sparkling grin, his hazel eyes showing how happy he was about her question. "Really?" he asked, trying to play cool. "What changed your mind?"

Like she'd tell him the full truth.

Instead, she smirked and crossed her arms under her breasts. "If the duet gets to have a music video, I'd rather have a partner who already knows how to dance versus someone who doesn't." She raised a challenging brow at him, her line of sight pointedly looking in Kendall's direction. "Unless you think I should ask Kendall-?"

"No," he instantly protested, his eyes widening in panic. He recovered quickly and smoothed his hands through his hair to make sure he hadn't messed it up during the video. "I mean, no, that's okay. I'll do the duet with you."

Nodding, she began walking off, but added over her shoulder, "Good. We start working on it tomorrow."

When she was out of sight, James jumped up excitedly and fist-pumped the air for the second time that day. "Yes!"

* * *

_**+++The End+++**_

_**Until next time!**_

**~Thanks for reading! Leave me a review, good or bad, please? It would be much appreciated!~**

**PS: Follow me on Twitter at azn_m**

**Also: check out my profile for update information and if you're an Austin & Ally fan! I have a story out called, "Doe Eyes & Puppy-Dog Pouts"! Check it out! ;)**

_For any Guests: Leave a name I can respond to you by! I can't exactly PM you if you leave a question haha :P_


	5. No Air

"So In Love With Two"- Mikaila

_No Air_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious nor Big Time Rush, or any actors/actresses who portray them. I also do not own any songs used throughout the story plot- just the idea**

_Thank you for reviewing, everyone! Please enjoy the next chapter of "So in Love With Two"!~_

**Pairing**: Beck/Jade/James

**Song(s) included**: "_No Air_" by Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown, "_Just the Girl_" by The Click Five

* * *

_**+++Previously:**_

_"No," he instantly protested, his eyes widening in panic. He recovered quickly and smoothed his hands through his hair to make sure he hadn't messed it up during the video. "I mean, no, that's okay. I'll do the duet with you."_

_ Nodding, she began walking off, but added over her shoulder, "Good. We start working on it tomorrow."_

_ When she was out of sight, James jumped up excitedly and fist-pumped the air for the second time that day. "Yes!"  
_

* * *

_**+++Present Time:**_

_**With Jade and James**_

James hummed a melody under his breath, his pencil tapping against the counter of his and the guys' apartment kitchen island. Jade was sitting on the opposite side of him, and he couldn't help how his hazel eyes would drift up to look at her when he thought she wouldn't notice.

Thankfully, the two had the place to themselves. Carlos was hanging out with Kendall, who had decided to pay his mom and sister a visit, and Logan was off tutoring someone. Without outside distractions, James figured he could show Jade how cool he was and how right they would be together, as a couple.

After all, they were making a duet; they were both extremely good-looking people, and they had amazing chemistry (at least, from James's end he thought so)- What more reason did they need?

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer," Jade commented in exasperation, her ice-blue eyes coming up to shoot a glare at the brunette across from her.

Said brunette hadn't noticed how he'd stared at her instead of just glancing. His cheeks felt hot and he knew he was blushing. He was _James Diamond_, after all- and James Diamond **did not** stare.

"Oh, right, sorry," he mumbled, embarrassed. His gaze shot back down to the music sheet he'd been going over and his pencil resumed its tapping against the counter. "So, come up with any ideas for a song for us to sing?"

Jade didn't let the subject change affect her. "No," she answered shortly, her own eyes returning to the paper she'd been doodling ideas down on. "It's a little hard, considering you always sing in a group, so I'm not sure what you sound like, individually."

Near her elbow, her phone buzzed but it went ignored. It was probably just Cat, but the Goth didn't have time to be distracted. Her CD debut was coming up and she needed this last song to be a hit. Her redheaded best friend would understand.

"Well, how about I sing something for you?" James suggested, grinning at the idea of being able to impress her.

She raised a brow, looking back up to see if he was serious. "Really? Right here, right now?"

He shrugged casually. "Sure, why not?" he replied, standing.

Waving a hand, she said, "Alright."

"Any requests?" he asked, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"Just sing something," she impatiently answered, becoming annoyed.

Not needing any more prompting, James cleared his throat before he started singing a song he favored when he thought of Jade.

**Just the Girl:**

"_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

_'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
_  
_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her"_

Jade lightly bobbed her head to James's voice. It was smooth and deep. It kind of reminded her of Beck's voice, when her ex actually bothered to sing, but James's voice was more lived-in. It was obvious the brunette was a singer and had practiced and practiced until he got his voice exactly where he wanted it.

How could she make snide comments at someone who had worked just as hard as she did?

"_'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head_

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined"_

James hoped his message was getting across to Jade. He took encouragement by her expression; she looked a little impressed with his singing ability and that was key. Hopefully, this would convince her they should go out on a date, at the very least.

Grinning charmingly, he continued with the rest of the song, pouring his heart into this entire private performance.

"_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery_  
_She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
She's just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for"_

When he finished, he bowed dramatically while Jade clapped. Charming grin in place, he stood straight and retook his seat in front of her.

"So, were you impressed?"

Jade shrugged her slim shoulders, pretending indifference, but James could see the coy look in her eyes. "It was good enough, I suppose. I've heard worse."

He knew she didn't truly mean it, so didn't get offended. Instead, he continued to smile at her. "Thanks," he said, "Did my performance inspire you into thinking about lyrics?"

She grabbed her pear-phone to finally check to see what Cat wanted. While she scrolled through some texts, she answered, "Not really, but I now have an idea of what you sound like. Today wasn't a total waste of my time."

James rolled his eyes playfully. "Gee, good to know."

Something on her screen caught her attention, and Jade paused. Rereading what Cat had sent, a grin touched her beautiful features. "Wanko's is having a huge sale," she said, mostly to herself. James, however, was curious. "It starts tonight at seven. I have to text Cat back."

Moving her thumbs easily, she started composing her response while James watched with a raised brow.

"What's a 'Wanko's'?" he asked, unfamiliar with the term.

Jade waved a careless hand, her gaze never once leaving her screen. "Everyone knows what Wanko's Warehouse is."

"Obviously, I don't," James dryly said, pouting. Her attention was supposed to be on him today!

Scoffing, she replied, "Whatever, it doesn't matter. We're gonna have to stop working in a couple of hours. I'm meeting Cat and the others later to catch a ride with Andre. He offered to drive in his grandma's van."

Sighing, the handsome brunette had no choice but to agree. However, he did file away the information she'd unknowingly given him for later. It would seem he knew what he and the guys were doing tonight…

_**+++BTR Apartment:**_

_**Later that Afternoon**_

"Hey, where's Jade?" Kendall asked curiously as he and Carlos walked through the door. "I figured you two would still be working on your song. Did you guys finish early?"

From his position hovering over Logan's shoulder, James gave his other two roommates a quick look before refocusing on the more important task- finding and locating this store Jade was excited about.

"No, we didn't finish at all. We barely wrote anything down. Jade had to leave because of something her friend texted her about."

"Wanko's Warehouse," Logan supplied helpfully, fingers dancing over the keys of his laptop. "I gotta tell you, I've never heard of this place before, but it's _amazing_. They have everything! Including walkie talkies."

With an innocent look, Carlos questioned, "What's a 'Wanko's'?"

James was proud of the fact he was able to finally answer that question, considering Jade had thought he was stupid for not knowing. "It's a huge department store that sells pretty much everything, like Logan said. I mean, they even sell _bins_! That's so cool."

Kendall cut into the conversation. "_Anyway_… What does Wanko's Warehouse have to do with Jade?"

"She's going there tonight with her friends for this big sale they're having," James answered, his attention once again focused on the subject at hand. "I figured we could go down there and keep her company, too."

The tall blonde shrugged, smiling. "Sure, I've got nothing better to do. Oh, before I forget, my mom wants Jade to come over to her place soon. She's fond of her, as she puts it."

James nodded, happy that Mama Knight liked Jade so much. If he was lucky, Jade would be around for a long time.

"Well, if we're going, we should start getting ready," Logan commented, closing his laptop. "With a sale this big, there's bound to be a line. We should leave as soon as possible, especially since we don't know where the store is, exactly."

"Man, I don't really like long lines," James said, grimacing at the thought.

Kendall nodded in agreement. "I don't like it either. I don't like it one bit."

"I love lines," Carlos grinned, "They're like long, single-file parties!"

Patting the Latino on his helmet-covered head encouragingly, the other three guys walked away to their rooms to get ready. Knowing James, he would take the longest but he wanted to be sure he looked good for Jade, and his clothing selection was limited to dark colors he knew she'd prefer.

Besides, he knew better than anyone that one shouldn't rush perfection.

_**+++Wanko's Warehouse:**_

_**With Jade and the Gang**_

Jade walked with Tori to talk to Sinjin and his friend, Burf, although the Goth didn't think the two would be all that helpful. However, he was the one with the spot in line, versus the very back, so she couldn't exactly complain, right?

In his normally creepy-wistful voice, the wheat-blonde greeted, "Hi Jade."

"Yeah, whatever," she replied, crossing her arms under her breasts. She now kind of wished she'd stayed with James at his apartment, if it meant getting away from Sinjin, but beggars couldn't be choosers and all that.

Tori sent the two tech nerds a friendly smile. "Hey guys. We were just wondering if we could cut in line with you? Since we're friends and all." The last was forced out, but the two boys didn't seem to notice, which was the main part.

"You want to hang out with us?" Sinjin asked incredulously, though his gaze never once strayed from Jade's form.

"Yeah, sure," the Latina replied, ignoring the glare her Gothic friend gave her. "So, can we cut in line and hang out with you two?"

Sinjin finally tore his eyes away from Jade in order to look at Burf. Burf nodded his agreement.

"Sure," the wheat-blonde said, turning back to Tori and Jade, "Get the rest of the gang and you can cut in line."

Tori cheered in relief, "Yay!"

"Then, at two, we can break out the thermos of cocoa," he added, smiling widely at the thought.

Tori and Jade stopped their retreat, both glancing at each other before locking eyes with Sinjin. "We're not gonna be in this line at two," the former pointed out, confused.

"Yeah, we are. The sale doesn't start till seven."

Jade grabbed out her phone to check the time. "It's six-forty-five now," she stated, starting to glare at the lanky teen sitting in front of her.

Sinjin slightly cowered at her glare, but stated, "Y-Yeah, six-forty-five _at_ _night_."

"Well, yeah," Tori replied, like it was obvious, which it was.

"The sale doesn't start till seven _in the morning_."

Tori's and Jade's jaws dropped in surprise. The latter was able to recover quicker, snapping out, "Seven _in the morning_? You're saying that the sale doesn't start for _another_ twelve hours?" She could have worked on her duet with James if she'd known!

Sinjin gave his long-time crush a dopey smile. "That's right. Looks like we have a long night of snuggling ahead of us."

Jade's nose wrinkled in disgust. Not wanting to deal with him anymore, she turned and stomped away. "Let's get out of here, Vega. We'll think of something else."

Only too eager to comply, Tori quickly followed the Goth on her heels.

Sinjin watched as the two girls walked away, then turned his attention onto Burf. "They'll be back," he slyly said, smiling.

Burf nodded in agreement. Casually, he reached into a bag and pulled out a cucumber before starting to eat it, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"That's a peculiar way of eating a cucumber," the wheat-blonde stated, watching in fascination.

Burf shrugged. "So?"

Sinjin rolled his pale blue eyes. "You're so weird." With that, he licked the back of his hand and, like a cat, began grooming himself.

_**+++Wanko's Warehouse:**_

_**With James and the Guys**_

"Do you guys see her?" James asked, his neck stretching in every direction to try to catch a glimpse of the Goth beauty. "And, did you see that line? It was long!"

"I don't see her anywhere," Kendall said, frowning softly. "And, yeah, that line was ridiculous. Thank God we just walked inside the store. I didn't feel like standing around for hours."

A frustrated Logan came into view, his fingers frantically tapping at the screen of his touch-screen phone, which also had Internet access. "I don't understand," he practically cried out, "Why didn't I know that the sale didn't start till seven in the morning? Why?!"

"Maybe Jade went home?" Carlos helpfully suggested. "I wouldn't think she would be the patient type."

James immediately shook his head, disagreeing. "If I know anything about Jade, I bet she'll come up with some kind of plan that will benefit her."

He sounded so confident, Kendall had to ask his friend, "Your plan?"

"Just before Wanko's closes at nine, we hide inside the store. Then, after they close, we'll have the whole place to ourselves, which means we can search for Jade and her friends. While we're at it, we can look around for stuff we wanna buy and have some fun."

Kendall brightened at the idea. "Then, when the store opens tomorrow morning, we'll be the first ones here." To be honest, this would be one of their saner ideas.

Quite proud of himself, James nodded. It was just too bad Jade wasn't around to hear his genius plan. "Yup."

"Wait," Logan said, frowning, "Isn't that the same as breaking in?"

"We're already inside," Kendall pointed out, smiling in amusement.

Carlos nodded in understanding. "That's some legit logic right there."

_**+++Wanko's Warehouse:**_

_**After Nine**_

When the coast was clear, Jade slapped the bin's lid open; the signal for everyone else to come out of their hiding places. Next to her, Beck did the same and climbed out as gracefully as he could, which wasn't saying much but salsa lessons helped keep his footing.

Beck gave his ex a small smile, offering her a hand to assist her out. She took it, and electricity seemed to pass through their hands and through their systems.

Yup, despite their broken up status, they still had amazing chemistry. That had never been the issue between them, however, and they gazed into each other's eyes for a second before Beck pulled her completely out of the blue bin.

"Thanks," she softly muttered, her ice-blue eyes looking anywhere but at him.

Beck shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to appear casual. "Yeah, no problem."

The two made their way closer to the rest of the gang, like nothing had just transpired between them, but both would be lying if they said nothing happened. They'd had a moment; a short one, yes, but a moment nonetheless.

"Okay, so who's ready for an all-nighter at Wanko's?" Tori asked cheerfully.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered back, all smiling.

Robbie couldn't help his exclamation of, "Wanko's!"

Trina gave Jade a surprised, semi-incredulous look. "I'm surprised Jade's plan even worked," she commented, flipping her hair over a shoulder. "Then again, we're talking about illegal acts and I'm sure she's used to committing them."

Jade smirked at the older Vega as everyone glanced between the two with worry. "Yeah, and I'm about to commit another one right now if you don't shut your trap," she sweetly stated.

Gasping in outrage, the Latina walked away to stand several feet from the Goth.

Tori broke the tension by throwing a fist in the air. "Let's just start walking around," she exclaimed, not wanting any blood to be spilt, especially when she knew it would come from Trina. "Guys, we have this entire store to ourselves. Let's not waste this opportunity!"

Agreeing, the gang began walking but all froze when red beams appeared in horizontal lines, blocking their path further into the store.

"What are those laser beams for?" Andre asked curiously, though there was a small pinch of panic underlining his tone.

Robbie fixed his glasses and peered closely at said red laser beams. "They're part of the security system. If we break one of these beams, an alarm is gonna go off."

"And then, we'll have cops," Beck finished, frowning. He turned to give Jade a slight glare. "Well, now what?"

Jade only glared back, arms crossed under her breasts while she thought. Not wanting to keep looking at the Canadian-born male, she turned her attention onto the lasers. "Hey, the bottom is pretty far off the ground," she pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right," Tori acknowledged. Crouching, she began fiddling with something on her phone, using her free hand from time-to-time.

"What are you doing?" Beck curiously asked, not seeing how that will solve anything.

The Latina answered, "I'm measuring to see how high this beam is from the ground."

In a smug voice, Jade answered, "Eight inches."

Beck threw an exasperated look her way, which she smirked at. "Let her measure it, please," he replied with some attitude Jade found amusing. Turning back to his friend, he asked, "Well?"

"Eight inches," Tori sheepishly answered, getting to her feet once more.

The Goth raised a mocking brow at her ex, enjoying the sheepish smile he sent her way as a silent apology for doubting her.

Wanting a change in subject for now, Beck asked no one in particular, "So, how much time till the store opens?"

Robbie checked the time, his free hand holding a walkie talkie he found to be the bee's knees. "It's ten-fifteen right now and it opens at seven, so ten point twenty-five divided by seven, blah, blah, blah, carry the two-"

Impatient, Andre cut him off, "About nine hours!"

Everyone groaned at the news. They had to come up with some kind of plan- they refused to be stuck there the rest of the night!

_**+++Wanko's Warehouse:**_

_**With James and the Guys**_

Carlos suddenly stopped walking, causing the rest of his friends to stop and stare as they waited to see what he was doing, James a little more impatient than Kendall and Logan.

"Hey, do you guys hear people talking?" the helmet-wearing teen asked.

James, Kendall, and Logan listened carefully, neither boy wanting to be caught still in the store after hours. Sure, they were _Big Time Rush_, but there was a limit to their fame. Besides, they didn't want to imagine what Gustavo would do to them, let alone Mama Knight, if they found out.

Logan cocked his head to the side, like a dog listening for their master to give an order. "Sounds like Jade's voice, as well as her friends, maybe?"

"We should check it out," Kendall stated, "Just in case it is her."

Eagerly, James led the way, his mind focused on one thing- finding Jade and spending time with her. He could always use the excuse that they needed to work on their duet; he'd come up with some ideas for lyrics, too. She would be so proud of him!

Within a couple of minutes, the four best friends found the owners to the voices. It was, indeed, Jade and her friends, all trapped behind a wall of laser beams. It looked like they were arguing about how to escape.

"Jadey!" Carlos called out, causing his three friends to wince at the sheer volume he'd used.

But, it did the trick. Jade instantly turned in their direction with a confused furrow to her brows, and all conversation stopped within their group.

Jade's expression cleared and she stared curiously at the four she'd come to know in the past few days. "Carlos? Kendall, James, Logan? What the chizz are you guys doing here?"

James was a little put out that she said Kendall's name before his own, but didn't let it bother him for long. He grinned charmingly at her, his hand reaching up to flip his hair just-so.

"I was curious about this whole 'Wanko's' thing since you mentioned it, so the guys and I researched it. We found out about the big sale going on, so decided to check it out."

"Then, you found out it was actually at seven in the morning, right?" Andre said dryly. "So, you hid inside, like us, to be the first in line for tomorrow."

In a highly defensive tone, James said, "I only did what I figured Jade would do. She's resourceful like that. Besides," he added, smiling once more at said Goth, "I figured this would be the perfect time to work more on our duet. I came up with some great ideas I wanna run by you."

"What are you talking about?" Trina demanded to know, cutting a glare Jade's way, "Why would you want to sing a duet with _her_ when you have **me** right here?" In a flirty manner, she fluttered her lashes at James, the pretty boy of _Big Time Rush_ and Trina's future husband.

Nervously, Cat chewed on her hair before spitting it out when it refused to taste like red velvet cupcakes. "Jadey got a record contract with the same label as them," she softly answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She even moved into the Palm Woods."

"_Cat_," Jade groaned, not having wanted all of that to be revealed so soon.

Innocently, the redhead replied, "Whaty?"

"I didn't know about this," Tori exclaimed in shock. Nervously, her chocolate gaze travelled until she could see Beck's reaction to the news. Don't get her wrong, everyone knew about Jade's record deal, seeing as how Gustavo had announced it during the Kickback, but Jade moving into the Palm Woods was new.

Jade rolled her eyes, exasperated with everyone. "We don't have time for this," she snapped out. Walking closer to the laser beams, she gave the members of BTR a look. "Do you guys have a plan on how to get us out of here?"

Logan instantly looked down at the tiled floor. "How far apart is the last beam from the ground?" he asked. Jade was right; he and the guys had to come up with something. Jade and her friends would be stuck there the whole night, otherwise. They had to get their priorities straight.

"Eight inches," she answered promptly.

James gave his brainy friend a curious glance. "Do you have a plan, Logan?"

"Well, it's quite simple, really," he answered, smiling, "I just need to find the main controls for the alarm system. However, the only problem is, I may need some help, considering I've never been here before, in order to find the right office."

Kendall gave Jade an amused smirk. "Alright, so which one of you is the flattest?" he asked.

"Jade's out," James immediately answered, not even bothering to think about what he was saying.

Cat gasped, a hand slapping over her mouth in horror. Her sweet, chocolate colored eyes were wide as she stared at the tall brunette like she'd never seen him before.

Beck clenched his fist inside his pocket, matching the gritted teeth he'd had since James had made his appearance and started talking to Jade.

No, he still refused to believe he was jealous because Beck Oliver had no such emotion in his body! He was simply worried that Jade might hook up with a player and get hurt in the process- that was all…

Right?

From the corner of his eye, James saw Carlos gaping at him with wide eyes. Turning to look at his short, Latino friend, James asked, "What? What's wrong?"

Kendall snickered, which brought James's attention onto him instead. "We never knew you were such a pervert, James," he chuckled, slapping the other boy on the shoulder.

James blinked, still obviously confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked in a bewildered tone.

Tori coughed, which brought his attention onto her next. Her tanned cheeks were flushed in embarrassment, seeing as how she had to explain his own comment, but she was a nice girl and would do what she had to.

"When your friend asked who the _flattest_ was, you immediately counted Jade _out_." She hoped the way she'd meaningfully said that would help.

James blinked again, brows furrowing. "Well, yeah, because she's far from being _flat_. She's actually very curv- Oh… Oh God." His cheeks heated unbearably and he closed his eyes in sheer shame over what he'd unintentionally admitted out loud. "_Oh God_."

Her own cheeks pink, Jade tried to hide her embarrassment over the situation by snapping at Robbie, "You're the flattest, so get onto your back. We're gonna slide you under the beams so you can help Logan find the alarm system."

"Why me?" the curly haired teen whined. With a pout, he held up his walkie talkie. "I want to play with this!"

Logan got as close as he could to the laser beams, eyes sparkling as it locked on the hand-held device. "Whoa, is that what I think it is?!" he exclaimed, practically hopping where he stood.

Robbie, excited about finally being able to speak to a fellow electronics nerd, stood in front of Logan and both boys started geeking out.

Jade rolled her eyes, exasperated and annoyed. "Oh God, we're gonna be here all night." Two seconds later, she snapped loudly, "Hey! Robbie, get on your back **now** and we'll slide you under so you can continue your pointless discussion while you free us."

"Right-Oh, Jade," Robbie eagerly complied, giving her a mock-salute. Carefully, he handed Logan the walkie talkie before getting onto his back. With the help of Beck and Andre, he was able to slide under the beams far enough for James and Carlos to pull him out the rest of the way.

Standing once more, Robbie commented as he and Logan left the two groups, "Okay, so the security panel should be towards the front of the store. We should go this way…"

When the two were out of view, Andre announced, "We're doomed."

Tori gave her friend a confused look. "Why would you say that?"

"That's the direction the electronics are."

_**+++Wanko's Warehouse:**_

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

"I gotta take a wazz," Trina loudly proclaimed, which caught everyone's' attention.

Jade, who was leaning against the nearest shelf by James, rolled her eyes. "Go take a wazz," she said back, irritated.

"Wazz where?" was the smart-aleck response.

"Just grab a bin!"

Trina huffed, hands placed on her hips, "Oh, Trina Vega does **not** wazz in bins."

In a too-innocent voice, Tori stated, "At that movie you took a wazz in a popcorn bucket."

James and Kendall, who were listening to the conversation, wrinkled their noses in disgust. It must have been some movie if the girl hadn't wanted to leave to relieve herself.

Again, Trina huffed indignantly, "A bucket is not a bin!"

"Oh God, where are Logan and Robbie?" Jade muttered, rolling her eyes heavenward. They better not be nerding out over something stupid, she thought.

_**+++Wanko's Warehouse:**_

_**With Logan and Robbie**_

"Oh, look what they have!" Logan exclaimed to his new friend, pointing at something on the shelf that had caught his attention. "And, look at that price! Oh man, tomorrow's sale is going to drop the cost even more."

He felt like a kid at Christmas, and he knew he had Jade to thank for that. The Goth had obviously paired them up for finding the security panel because she knew they would be the most tech-savvy; the girl was so smart!

Now, Logan had found a new friend in Robbie Shapiro. His other friends, while amazing in their own way, didn't understand the way his brain worked sometimes, but the curly haired teen did. Logan had a friend he could be a total nerd around!

Robbie gasped in awe. "Is that-?" he couldn't even finish his question, his shock so great.

"It is!"

After a few more minutes of admiring the piece of tech equipment, Logan suddenly paused, a thought occurring to him.

"Hey, weren't we doing something important?"

Robbie reluctantly tore his eyes away from a software program he'd been looking for to look at the other teen. He shrugged. "I don't know. Were we?"

They continued to stare at each other for a couple more seconds before they shrugged the matter off at the same time.

"Oh well, I'm sure if were that important, it'll come back," Logan said, cheerfully going back to his search of tech stuff.

"Yeah, you're right," Robbie agreed, smiling.

_**+++Wanko's Warehouse:**_

_**With Kendall (and Cat)**_

The way Cat was staring at the laser beam was beginning to trouble Kendall. Sure, he'd met her very briefly at the Kickback, and everyone had a chance of conversing while they waited for Robbie and Logan, but the short redhead had a way of reminding him strongly of Carlos, and when Carlos looked at something like Cat was the laser beam…

Cat pursed her lips before sticking her tongue out, her intention to lick the beam very clear.

Panicking, Kendall exclaimed, "Stop! What are you doing?!"

Everyone seemed to pause what they were doing to glance in their direction.

Cat gave a girlish giggle, hand coming up to play with the ends of her hair. "I wanted to lick the laser beam with my tongue," she answered, like it was more than obvious.

"Why?" the tall blonde asked, incredulous. He paused, then answered rhetorically, "You wanna know what flavor it is, right?"

She released an airy laugh that definitely reminded him of Carlos when he was being his innocent, semi-naïve self. The nod she gave as an answer only reinforced the comparison.

Kendall sighed. "What is taking Logan and Robbie so long?" he wondered out loud, mostly talking to himself.

_**+++Wanko's Warehouse:**_

_**With Logan and Robbie**_

Having finally remembered about their friends, the two boys got back on track to the control panel that meant freedom for everyone else.

"Okay, so we just need to find the security system that operates the alarms," Robbie pointed out, although he knew Logan didn't need the instructions. It just helped Robbie to focus before he got distracted again. "From there, we just gotta access the _Preferences_-section, then _Bingo_, instant freedom."

Logan rubbed his hands eagerly together, gaze wandering around. "Excellent. Let's get to work, shall we?"

_**+++Wanko's Warehouse:**_

_**With Carlos and Jade**_

Carlos was rambling about his and BTR's hiding places, which were bins, too, ironically. However, their bins hadn't been nearly as roomy as Jade's and her friends', so the Goth found Carlos's situation a lot more funny.

However, talking about bins just reminded her about that spark she'd felt when she'd grabbed Beck's hand. She knew he'd felt it, too; no one would be dense enough to mistake that, especially when it came to them.

Did that mean she wasn't completely over Beck, like she'd first thought? Jade had been so sure…

The Gothic teen was snapped from her thoughts when Carlos commented, "It was like there was no air, Jadey. How can you breathe with no air, huh? It was pretty frightening, but James kept telling me to stop complaining; that we would get to see you sooner if I stayed quiet, so I did!"

Jade held up a hand to stop his constant chatter. "Hold on," she said, taking out her phone to make some notes. "Your dumb rambling just gave me a great idea for a song."

Carlos pouted, not taking her harsh words to heart. "My rambling isn't dumb," he whined, but perked up when the rest of her sentence registered. "Does this mean I helped? I love helping people!"

"Yeah, I don't care," she replied. Turning, she marched over to where James stood, talking with Kendall, Andre, and Beck. "Hey, pretty boy. Carlos gave me an idea for a song."

James instantly flashed a charming smile. Did the boy never have that expression on his face? _He's lucky he's good-looking_, Jade thought with a mental eye roll.

"You think I'm pretty?" he eagerly asked, ignoring what she'd said in favor of receiving a compliment from Jade.

Waving off his question as unimportant, she said, "I don't like repeating myself," and crossed her arms under her breasts to glare at the tall brunette.

Kendall snickered but humored Jade before she decided to shave his friend bald. "You mentioned a song Carlos gave you an idea for?"

She gifted him with a smile that he returned easily. "I knew I liked you for a reason," she stated, knowing James would throw a fit over that little comment.

Right on cue, James huffed out, "Hey! I'm standing right here!"

Beck cut in, his lips twisting in a parody of a smile. "Can we hear what you have so far?" Besides their conversations, he missed hearing her sing every day. Jade used to always sing in his RV when she went over after school, but she hadn't been by ever since they broke up. Hearing only her performances weren't enough.

Jade gave a small smile at her ex, clearing her throat. Glancing at the fast notes she'd typed, she sang what she had so far.

**Jade:**

"_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air"_

After she finished the few lyrics she'd written, she gave the guys questioning looks. "It's rough right now, but it'll be the song we're singing. I just need some music behind the words."

Shrugging, she walked off to talk to Cat. Like any true actress/singer, she stood by what she created, like performing the Bird Scene all over again. Jade was one of the few who'd done it in one try and it was because she was confident in her ability. She wouldn't start doubting herself now.

James gaped after the Gothic beauty, stunned she'd come up with some great lyrics from a mere conversation with someone. He'd known she would be amazing, but this took the cake!

Kendall patted him on the shoulder, thus turning his attention onto the blonde. "Dude, just some friendly advice, but you should snatch her up before someone else does."

James's gaze immediately went to Jade's ex, Beck. His eyes narrowed when he noticed that the Canadian-born teen had followed Jade and was now conversing with her, no doubt commenting on her great song. That should be him!

Scowling, the brunette had no choice but to concede this round to Beck in winning Jade's affections. However, James still had a trump card:

He and Jade will get to sing a duet together.

_**+++Wanko's Warehouse:**_

_**Nearly an Hour since Logan and Robbie Left**_

Having not succeeded in stealing James away from Jade, Trina resorted to ignoring the two and began complaining about how hungry she was. For the most part, she went ignored until:

"Someone, just get me a sandwich," she fairly yelled out in frustration.

Cat instantly hopped to her feet, giggling, "Kay, kay!" Quickly, her feet made its way towards the laser beams, and everyone protested as they realized what was about to happen.

"Cat! NO!"

Right when Cat would have set the alarms off, the red lasers disappeared, and her friends breathed a sigh of relief. They wouldn't be going to jail today!

"Oh, thank God," Tori breathed out, hand clutching the area above her heart.

Jade instantly stomped out of the aisle she'd been trapped in, her eyes flashing in anger. "I'm gonna find Logan and Robbie and kill them for taking so long."

Before James (or Kendall, for that matter) could stop her, Beck grasped her wrist gently and easily steered her in a different direction.

"Let's go look in the Arts & Crafts section, instead, Jade."

Jade scowled at her ex but allowed to be pulled along. "Don't tell me what to do, Oliver," she snapped.

Beck chuckled in amusement, knowing her bark was worse than her bite. "Right, right. But, don't you wanna check out their scissor collection? I bet it's bigger than the one you have."

Her voice started to fade, and James couldn't do anything but stand there stupidly as the girl of his dreams walked off with another boy. "I highly doubt that. No one loves scissors more than I do. Are you trying to insult me?"

Kendall patted James on the shoulder comfortingly. "Cheer up, man. He can't have all her attention the whole night."

James nodded in agreement, his hazel eyes sparking with determination to win Jade for himself. He would **not** lose!

_**+++Wanko's Warehouse:**_

_**Eight that Morning**_

As Kendall had assured, James had stolen Jade's attention away from Beck the last half of their all-nighter inside the huge store. While Beck hadn't been pleased, he also didn't argue so had gone in search of Andre and, maybe, Robbie if he wasn't hanging out with Logan.

Needless to say, James had been on cloud-nine. Since Jade was in a good mood after finding some scissors she liked, she was more open about her feelings and smiled more easily. Kendall made sure to keep Carlos occupied and Logan wasn't an issue, and James couldn't be more grateful to his friends than in that moment.

He finally got his private time with Jade. They talked about a lot of things, sharing funny or memorable stories that had them holding their sides from the force of their laughing. They also managed to finish Jade's song, both pleased with how it turned out. James, especially, was happy that it came out sounding like a love song; he was positively giddy to have it recorded.

Now, he and BTR, as well as Jade and her group friends, were making their way out of the store. Everyone had, at least, two bags filled with new merchandise that the sale made possible. Sure, it had been tricky to find hiding spots for all of them, but they'd accomplished the impossible before. This time was no different.

James walked with Jade to Andre's van. "So, I'll text you later about recording the song?" he asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. Although he was dead tired from the all-nighter, he didn't want his time with Jade to go to waste so quickly.

Jade placed her bags inside before turning a smile onto the tall brunette. "Yeah, sure," she answered. "But, let's schedule the studio time for tomorrow. For now, let's just practice a couple more times before recording. That fine with you?"

He grinned charmingly. "Of course. I'll see you back at the Palm Woods later today, then. You sure you don't want a ride back with me and the guys? We do live in the same building, after all."

"Nah, I'm being dropped off at Cat's, where my car is. She asked me to hang out with her today after we catch some sleep." Jade waved, climbing into the van and taking a seat next to Beck, James noted with an inward scowl. "Bye. Tell the guys I'll see them later."

James nodded, sliding the van's door closed for Jade. With a wave, he watched Andre pull out of the parking stall before driving off.

_**+++Rocque Records:**_

_**Two Days Later**_

"Dog. Jade, you both ready to record?" Gustavo asked, his fingers fiddling with some dials on the soundboard. After hearing James rave on and on about their duet, the producer made it his business of being the one to record them.

Standing in the semi-crowded recording box, Jade adjusted the ear phones covering her ears as James did the same. She sent Gustavo, who was surrounded by the rest of BTR and Kelly, whom she finally got to meet formally, a thumbs-up signal.

Music began to pour into their ears, both starting to sway slightly to the beat.

**No Air:**

"_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_If I should die before I wake_  
_It's 'cause you took my breath away_  
_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_  
_Oh"_

**James:**

"_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand"_

Gustavo grinned, happy about how good James and Jade sounded. If the rates he could see adding up in his head were any indication, he saw the next star duo, if not next power couple. They sounded perfect!

**Jade:**

"_But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe"_

**Both:**

"_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air"_

Jade cast James a glance, still surprised about how well their voices meshed together, but not complaining. She wanted her CD debut to be great; just like how this song sounded. Of course, she'd never tell James that. The boy's ego was already big enough, thank you very much.

**James:**

"_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real"_

**Jade:**

"_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care"_

**Both:**

"_So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe"_

James caught Jade's eye as they continued to sing, smiling at her in a charming way as usual, but she couldn't help but notice that there was something different in his gaze… Something she couldn't name, at least not right away. It was softer, somehow; more… Loving?

Was that the right word? How did that specific emotion get aimed in her direction, anyway?

Jade didn't have any answers to those difficult questions, but she did know butterflies had suddenly made their appearance known in her stomach; possibly her heart, too.

**Both:**

"_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air"_

Her heart was pounding so loudly. Oh no, don't tell her it was Beck all over again…

**Both:**

"_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gonna be without me_  
_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_  
_It's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air"_

Please, don't tell her she was falling in love again. Not so soon… Not right now. Jade wasn't ready…

Or was she?

* * *

_**+++The End+++**_

_**Until next time!**_

_~Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Review; it would be much appreciated!~_

**PS: This was the longest chapter so far- I'm proud of myself :D**

**Also, follow me on Twitter at azn_m for updates/new story ideas or just random thoughts that I find enjoyable and wish to share :3**

**Check out my profile for update information, and if you're an Austin & Ally fan, please check out my other story, "Doe Eyes & Puppy-Dog Pouts"! Thanks, everyone!**


End file.
